The Dork Makeover
by UselessScottishTigerGirl556
Summary: Ally is a dork with a bit of help from Trish and Crystal. She is not a dork anymore, she is popular looking now. When Ally go to school, she became popular. Austin noticed this and start hanging out with her. Will he fall for Ally or Not?
1. The Dork Makeover: Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but the plot and Crystal.**

Hi, my name is Ally Dawson. I'm seventeen years old and I'm dork, you ask why?

I have four reason,

1. I wear a lot of geeky clothes.  
2. I get A in everything but P.E.  
3. I get called dork or geek every time when I'm in school.  
4. I get bullied by the popular people but I get bullied by the most is Cassidy Williams and Austin Moon.

Austin Moon, he bullies me for no reason. I never did anything to him to upset him. I knew him for what almost fourteen years but he only knew me when I started high school. His girlfriend Cassidy Williams, she is total bitch but don't tell her I said that or she beat me up again, like when I bumped into her. She and Austin beat me up in front of the whole school.

No one helped me because everyone is scared of Cassidy and Austin expect for Trish but she wasn't there that day, she was really sick. They can kill you in five minutes and leave nothing behind.

Good thing that its the summer holidays but the bad thing is in next week, I go back to school. That means endless of beating from Cassidy and Austin.

Today I'm in the music store Sonic boom with my dad. There are few people around but everything is boring. Then my only best friend Trish walked in her pink and purple work uniform, she works for 'Mr Cool Ice Cream' but she will get quit in three week time.

This time instead she was someone else, this person was a seventeen year old girl. She was Hawaiian, she has long black hair with red bits in her hair. She was wearing white tank top with '1D' in the middle, black ripped jeans and black converses.

"Hi, Ally. This is Crystal Summer-heart, she is from New York."

"Hi, Crystal. How are you?"

"I'm fine Ally and how are you?"

"Fine too," I said sadly.

"What's wrong Ally?" Trish asked.

"Its just that next week, I'm going back to school. I don't want to be beat up all the time."

"Trish told me about how Austin and Cassidy beat you up. So I think we should get you a makeover,"

"What!" I shouted making everyone turn their heads toward me.

"Sorry, everyone go back to what ever your doing." Trish shouted.

Everyone stopped looking at us and went back to what their were doing.

"I mean what the hell."

"Well as I see it, people bully you because well don't kill me please but you are a dork. Your clothes is well really dork like and geeky, so I thought me and Trish could give you a makeover."

"She is right Ally. A makeover is going to be good for you, we could go shopping for clothes, shoes and more. It will be fun and spend time with me and Crystal." Trish said while jumping up and down with Crystal,

"I don't know.." I started to say then my dad come out of his office with paperwork in his hands.

"Ally, is it ok if you don't come here for two mouths because I'll be going to your Aunt Sophie wedding?"

"Sure but why I'm not coming to the wedding with you?"

"You got school next week and the school will not let you miss school for two mouths."

"Mr Dawson, if it ok with you. Can you let Ally go early please?"

"Sure, oh can you give this letter to your father about something secret?"

"Sure, can you let Ally go early now please?" Crystal said while putting away the letter in her pink handbag.

"Yes, I can let Ally for day. Anyway today is her last day, have fun sweet plum." My dad said as he walked back into his office.

"Are you coming Ally?" Trish asked as she walked to the doors.

"Well, everyone has left so I'll go with you." I said as walked away from the counter and toward the doors.

"Yeah, first shopping trip with my new best friends."

"Yeah, come on before Ally kills herself."  
"Like I would kill me self for this," I said in Trish's face.

"First get out of my face and second I know you would not kill yourself."

"Can you two just shut up now?" Crystal shouted.

"Sorry Crystal," Trish said sarcastically.

Crystal grabbed my arm and Trish's arm and ran into the Girl's Fashion World(Not A Real Shop.). I always wanted to go into the shop but I never can because everything cost so much, I get three dollars and twenty-six cents per week.

Crystal let go of Trish's arm and Trish ran to the make-up section. Crystal dragged me to the dress section, she is strong and she is same age as me. She let go of my arm and started looking at dresses. I got bored after looking at twenty dress.

"Ally, if you want to me to help for your makeover. You have to at least looking at some dresses."

"I already looked at twenty dresses. There are so not me," I said while looking at another dress.

"What is your favorite colour?" Crystal asked while looking at a blue ruffled dress.

"Red,"

"What about this one?"

It was strapless red dress, from the waist down it was ruffled. It was really beautiful dress but it fifty-five dollars.

"Its really beautiful but I couldn't buy it. It cost too much," I said while looking at it.

"Don't worry, I'll buy it for you on my credit card and don't worry I don't mind."

"Thank you Crystal," I said while hugging her.

"Ally, please let me go. You are blocking my wind pipe,"

I let go of Crystal and mouthed sorry.

"Ok, that is one dress. We need to find four more dress before we can buy than thing else," Crystal said while looking for another dress.

For the next fifteen minutes later, we find three dress. The first one was a lace white dress, the second was a blue knee length dress with a gold belt and the last dress is a cream ruffled dress with pink little flower.

Crystal has gone to find new shoes for me while I looked for a another dress. I saw almost all the dress then I saw a black maxi dress with white polka dot all over. I picked it out and walked to the shoes section to see Crystal looking a white sandals wedges. I tapped Crystal on the shoulder, she turned around with a smile on her face.

"Nice dress Ally, now we are looking at shoes. I think these will look nice on you," Crystal said holding the white sandals wedges.

"Yeah, there are nice."

Two hours after looking at shoes,jeans,t-shirts,shorts,bags and make-up. We went to my house in Crystal's white BMW.


	2. The Dork Makeover: Chapter 2

We pulled up at my drive way, Trish and Crystal got the bags out of the car boot. I unlocked the front door and walked in living room. I collapsed onto the sofa and watched Trish and Crystal getting the bags in the living room.

After three minutes of getting all of the bags out of the car boot and into the living room. Both of them collapsed onto the sofa and Trish asked,

"How long have we been at the Girls Fashion World?"

"Three hours and forty-seven minutes," I said while looking at the purple and sliver shopping bags.

"Can I have something to drink Ally?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, should you be at work now Trish?"

"Yeah but I don't care anyway the boss is really mean."

"You are talking about my uncle Ben."

"My boss is your uncle how?" Trish asked with a shocked face.

"My aunt Sofia from England married your american boss about seven weeks ago."

Trish and Crystal talked more as I got the drinks in the kitchen. I got three glass of lemonade on a tray and walked into the living room seeing Trish and Crystal laughing at what on the TV.

I put the tray of drinks on the coffee table, sat down on the sofa thinking about what going to happen for next week at school.

What if they think that I'm a slut or I'm trying to get attention from the popular kids.

"Ally,Ally,Ally." Trish shouted in my face.

"Whats wrong Ally?" Crystal asked.

"What if everyone thinks that I'm slut or I'm trying to get attention from the popular kids?"

"Don't think that way Ally, who cares about what people think Ally. Its only matters what you think," Crystal said.

"Your right Crystal, what about we drink our lemonade and get the shopping bags in my room?"

"Sure."

"Sure."

We drank our glasses of lemonade while watching Really Me, **(Its really great and funny** **show.) **Me,Trish and Crystal dragged the bags all the way upstairs into my room.

Me and Trish collapsed onto my red and yellow double size bed. Crystal opened my closet, she had shocked look on my face.

"Whats wrong Crystal?" Trish asked as she got up.

"Your clothes are really um,um ,um different."

"Ally's clothes are geeky and ugly."

"Yes, they are really geeky and ugly."

"Everything in my closet is really ugly." I said getting up from my bed.

"Not everything, this cropped denim jacket is really cute." Trish said holding the jacket.

That jacket was bought by my mother three years when she was still alive. My mother died three years ago from cancer, I don't sleep or eat for two weeks. My dad taken it really hard, he started to drink and party all night just to get mum off his mind. About a year ago his friends and I helped him to stop drinking, my dad is a lot better. You think he never ever drink about all. We go to my mother's grave to put blue tulips and white roses, there were my mother's favorite.

* * *

Crystal and Trish was taking everything in my closet and putting it in bin bags, to make way for new clothes. I was writing in my old brown diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I met my new other best friend Crystal. She is really nice and caring. She told me that her father was Mr D, the best rapper in the world by the Glamour magazine. Her mother is baker, it is weird because rappers don't really married bakers but they got married before Crystal's dad become famous. Crystal, Trish and I went shopping for my new clothes, we have twenty or twenty-two shopping bags. They have taking almost taking everything away from my closet but my cropped denim jacket from my mother. _

_Lot of Love, Ally Dawson._

I put my special pen on my bedside table and my diary under my pillow. Trish and Crystal started to put my clothes into my closet, I got up from my bed and helped them to unpack the bags and put them in my closet. After a two hours of unpacking me, Trish and Crystal collapsed onto my bed.

"Two hours of unpacking, I'm butt out." Trish said.

"Me too," I said while trying to get up.

"Don't get up Ally, I'll make some red velvet cupcake for us." Crystal said getting up.

"You don't have to do that Crystal,"

"But I want to. Anyway after you tasted the red velvet cupcake, you think you're in heaven." Crystal shouted going downstairs.

I heard my ringtone for my phone going off, I got up from my bed and grabbed my phone on my bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Ally, its your dad. I'm in airport now with my brother James. If you want to go in the music room in the store, the keys are in my room. I got to go now, see you Ally."

I pushed the red off button and put the phone on my bedside table. I turned around to see Trish not in my bedroom. I think Trish went to the bathroom to freshen up.

I walked downstairs to the living room to see Trish and Dez arguing to each other.

Dez is one of Austin's friends, he is Austin's secret friend because they hang out when the popular kids aren't around. I remember when they both meet each other.

It was when Austin was six years old, we were in primary school. Dez, he was new at the time. Austin was playing star wars with his brothers and sister, Dez was playing with his pet snake Bella. That day was show and tell, Dez walked oer to Austin and his family with his pet snake. His brothers and his sister ran away from the Bella the snake but Austin was only one who was not scared of the snake. From the day on, their were the best of friends.

Back to reality, Trish and Dez are still arguing about something.

"Trish, Dez stop arguing."

Trish and Dez both looked at me.

"What are you two arguing about?"

"Dez, he come into your house."

"Trish, Dez is here to stay at my house for a whole month while his parents are away to France, Spain and Brazil."

"Ok, this time you win Dez." Trish said looking into Dez's eyes.

Trish walked into kitchen while Dez plopped on the sofa. I sat down next to Dez on the sofa with him.

Dez switched on the TV to Wolfblood, while Dez watched Wolfblood. I was thinking about how everyone in school would think of me.

Crystal and Trish come out of the covered in flour with a tray of red velvet cupcake. Crystal and Trish put the tray of cupcake on the coffee table.

Crystal and Trish went back to the kitchen while I and Dez ate the red velvet cupcake. It was so amazing.

After having three cupcakes and a glass of lemonade. I looked at the clock on the wall, it said 8:54. I went to my bedroom to get my Jessie J pjs and went into the shower.

The hot water on my cold body, it felt nice on my cold body. I washed my long brown hair with my honey shampoo.

I stepped out of the shower, I wrapped my body with a towel and I dry my hair with a towel. I changed into my Jessie J pjs and went downstairs to see Dez watching TV while Trish's head on Dez shoulder.

I went into the kitchen to see Crystal cleaning the kitchen. The kitchen was a total mess, it looks like a bomb went off in here.

I helped Crystal cleaning the kitchen almost of the time until it was three minutes past midnight.

* * *

_A Week Later..._

Today is when I go back to school. Its 7:10 in the morning, for the last few days I got my hair done. I have same brown hair but the ends of my hair has blonde tips and my hair is curly. Crystal and Trish taught me have to dress cool and stylist.

Today I'm wearing a grey-blackish leather jacket, a white t-shirt tucked in a white and black pencil skirt,black high tops and a sliver necklace which says 'A'.

My make-up is done, I got brown and light gold eyeshadow, black eyeliner, black mascara and peachy nude lipstick.

I'm in kitchen cooking breakfast for me and Dez. Dez is wearing his bight yellow t-shirt, black and red checked shorts and black trainers. Dez is reading his magazine for people who like animals.

I'm cooking chocolate-chip pancakes and cooking bacon and eggs at the same time. I put another pancake on the plate and I put it in front of Dez. I put the bacon and eggs on the toast, I put the toast on the plate and I carried my plate to the table.

Dez and I talked about the popular kids, both our parents, foods and I don't want to talk about him but Dez did Austin Moon.

Dez showed me his new watch which had a clown on it, it said it was 7:20. I put mine and Dez's plate into the sink and washed them.

After I washed our plates, I got my new school bag which was white Satchel Handbags with cupcakes on them.

"Come on Ally, we'll be late for school." Dez shouted from my drive way.

"I need to get Sonic Boom keys from my Dad's room." I shouted.

"What for Ally?"

I walked downstairs into the drive way by the time Dez shouted again.

"I might need the music room after school."

"Ok, come on Ally. Get in my new car," Dez said while getting his car.

His car was black Audi A4 sport car, I wonder how Dez got this car. I opened the front car doors, stepped into the car and closed the car.

"If you wonder how I got this car, my mum bought me this car last week before my parents went away."

Dez started the car and off we went to school. While we went to school, I thought about what would people at school think of me.

Before I knew it, we were at school.

Dez parked near the front of the school. Me and Dez opened the car and we stepped out at the same time.

Dez went to the groups of film maker, he was into film making.

I went into the school as I walked to my locker, everyone looked at me and whispered as walked past.

I went to the school office. Crystal and Trish was there, they were talking to each other about the new music room.

"Ally, nice outfit." Crystal said.

"You look awesome Ally."

"Thanks guys."

"Crystal Summer-Heart."

Crystal got up from blue plastic chair and went to the woman's table. Crystal got her locker number and her timetable. Same with me and Trish, my locker number was 245. I walked to the my new locker and opened it. I looked at my timetable.

**Period 1: Home E.C**

**Period 2: Drama **

**Period 3: English**

**Break**

**Period 4: Maths**

**Period 5: Free Period**

**Lunch **

**Period 6: Music **

**Period 7: Art**

**Period 8: Free Period**

I put my Maths, Art and Drama books in my locker. I closed my locker, put a lock on it and locked it with my key. I put my key in my bag and walked to my first class.

I know what you thinking, why go to class twenty-five early. Even if class start at 8:00. I got my phone and headphones out of my bag. I put my headphones and played Rihanna Ft Chris Brown Nobody's Business.

As I walked to Home E.C, I bumped into someone. My books fell out of my bags and went all over the floor. I picked up some of the books while the other person got my other books.

"Thanks," I said while I put my books in my bag.

"Your welcome beautiful girl." The guy said while giving me back my books

I was blushing so much that I looked like tomato. I finished putting in my bag, the guy touched my arm I felt sparks all over my body. I looked to see...

**Sorry to leave you with cliffhanger. Thanks to everyone who read, review, fav my story or follow my story.**

**For my next chapter when it Ally, Crystal and Austin are in music class. Yes I know I'm tell you next bit of the next chapter.**

**Ally is Rihanna Only Girl in World or ELiza Doolittle Big when I was Little**

**Austin is Bruno Mars Grenade or Chris Brown With you**

**Crystal is Baby Blue Bump or Neon Jungle Trouble**

**Which one would you choose for each one? Please because I don't know which one to choose. **

**I hope like this chapter and see you soon**


	3. The Dork Makeover: Chapter 3

**I don't own anything but the plot, Crystal,Sam and Pixie Cafe.**

It was my long time crush Dallas. He is so cute with his brown hair and brown eyes, **(I think it is anyways.) **

"What class do you have next?" Dallas asked.

"I've got Home E.C."

"I've got Maths first but my next class is Drama."

"My next class is Drama too, see you there." I said while walking away.

"See you soon," Dallas shouted.

I put my headphones back on and walked to Home E.C.

I knocked on the door, it opened to see Mrs Tait with pink and white polka-dotted cooking apron and her long blonde hair tied back.

"Hi Ally, put your school bag under the table with your name on it."

I stepped inside, I looked to see my name at the back of the kitchen. I walked to the back of the kitchen to the table with my name on it. I put my bag under the table, I saw that Austin name was next to mine. Oh no.

Mrs Tait give a red apron, I got it on and Mrs Tait tied the back for me.

"Ally can you put bags of flour on each table?" Mrs Tait asked while going to her desk.

"Sure Mrs Tait," I said as I put the bags on flour on each table.

As I walked around, I saw Trish got Dez and Crystal got Sam. Oh dear Trish and Dez will kill each other.

I looked at the clock its says 7:50. Wow time does fly fast.

I sat down on a tall chair at my table. I looked at the recipe to see we are making chocolate chip whoopie pies.

As I read the recipe card the school bell went off. Everyone flooded in the class, Crystal walked over to me to say.

"Do you want to come Pixie Cafe at lunch time?"

"Sure Crystal and is Trish coming too?"

"Yeah." Crystal said while walking to her table.

"Hi Class, I hope you have great summers holiday. This Year is your last year at school, I see everyone is here but Mr Austin Moon. Today we are making chocolate chip whoopie pies. Its vanilla with chocolate chips and the fulling is chocolate buttercream."

Then Austin and Cassidy came into class.

"Austin you will come here at the end of the day to clean after a class, you too Cassidy. Austin go to the back of the class and Cassidy sat down next to Trent."

Austin walked toward to my table and sat down next to me.

"You couldn't be Ally, she is a dork and geeky."

"Sorry Austin but I'm Ally just that I look different."

"Well you look different and I mean good different."

I looked at Austin to looking at me with a smile on his face.

"You don't look too back yourself."

"Do you want to share something with the class?" Mrs Tait said looking at me and Austin.

I was about to say but Austin beat to it.

"Noting Mrs Tait."

"Come on everyone got your apron."

At the end of the class, me and Austin made fourteen chocolate chip whoopie pie and we are eating them right now.

"These are really great." Austin said with his mouth full.

I giggled to meself at Austin talking with his mouth full.

"What is funny Ally?"

"Well you talking with your mouth." I said.

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Do."

"Not."

"Not."

"Do"

"Ha you said you do."

"No." Austin said like a child.

"I'm coming around to give your paper bags to put your whoopie pies." Mrs Tait going up from your desk.

"You are like a child Austin."

"I'm only seventeen."

The school bell rang, everyone taken off their apron and ran out of the class. I taken off my apron, put the apron on the table and grabbed my bag and walked out.

Crystal was waiting for me outside of the class.

"Why are waiting for me Crystal?"

"I got drama and I think you got drama too."

"I do, come on before the teacher notice me and you are aren't there."

Crystal and I ran to the drama studio, we sat down at the front of the drama studio.

Mrs Daley was talking about the new play that she made up in the middle of summer. Its called The battle of Vampire and Werewolf.

Sam who has thick brown hair was handing out the script to everyone. I looked at the script, the lead boy character name was called Ben Brown, the lead girl character name was called Sofia Johnson.

It was about sixteen year old Sofia who is a vampire and Ben is seventeen years old but he is werewolf. They both fell in love with each other but both of their parents don't like each other so both of the parents ban them from dating each other.

"You are the first class to know about this play, if you want to sign up for the play. The sign up sheet is out of the this room door." Mrs Daley while looking for her mobile phone.

"What if you want to help with the play?"

"There is sign up sheet for that too if you don't to act."

"How many place are there for the play?"

"At least ten to fourteen place."

For the rest of the drama class we act out the play. The school bell rang I put the script in my bag and to my English class.

I sat down at the back of the class, Trish sat down next me. Our English teacher Mr Yule was sleeping so everyone just talking.

"How was Drama class?"

"Its was great Trish, we got act out the new play that Mrs Daley wrote over the summers holidays. I got to kiss Dallas,"

"Really Ally?"

"Just on the cheek."

"Oh, Dez and me got play with the computer in ICT."

"I thought you hate ICT."

"I know but it's better than P.E."

"I saw you with Austin in Home.E.C."

"Yeah, he is a lot nicer than last time I'm saw him."

"That good but just be careful. You never know this could be a trick,"

"True Trish, do you think that Crystal has a crush on Sam?"

"Yeah, you should have seen them two when they were in Home.E.C."

"Oh yeah."

"I think Sam has crush on Crystal too."

"He ask me about Crystal when Crystal was talking to Mrs Daley."

"What do you say Ally?"

"I told him that she like baking,music and she is from New York."

Me and Trish talked all pf the period because as you guess Mr Yule never wake up until the bell rang.

I walked to my locker but I couldn't get into my locker because Austin and Cassidy was making out.

"Can you two stop making out and let me into my locker?"

"Sorry Bitch like I going to stop making out with my awesome boyfriend Austin."

I slapped Cassidy in the face, I know I'm nice person but this time I got fired up in my body so I has to punched or slapped something and she was the closest person to me.

"I'm going to kill you little slut."

"You think I'm slut, have you look at yourself in mirror lately? You wear really short skirts, size too small for you and really high heels like a stripper."

Then the school went whoo, I started to walk towards to the canteen for something to drink but someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Crystal and Trish looking at shocked.

"What?" I said.

"Wow that is the first time you ever stand up to Cassidy." Trish said.

"We never ever taught you that."

"I don't know but something in my body told me to do it."

"Well you should it a lot more." Trish said nodding her head with Crystal.

"I think I will from now on."

"Where were you going Ally?" Crystal asked.

"To the canteen for something to drink."

"Ok, let's go."

Crystal, Trish and I walked towards the canteen along the way. Boys asked me for my number but I said no every time.

I got blueberry slush and a banana muffin while Trish got a chocolate muffin and strawberry slush and Crystal got noting.

Crystal and Trish was talking about the new café Pixie Cafe. I thinking about Austin, he is hell a lot nicer.

"Ally,Ally,Ally" Trish shouted at my face.

"Sorry, what?"

"Do you think that Crystal should go with Sam?"

"Yeah, you should Crystal."

The school bell rang, I ran to Maths with Trish. **(I going to skip to the lunch time because I noting to write about period 4 and period 5.)**

Since me, Trish and Crystal have free period before lunch so we went to the Pixie Cafe with Dez and Sam. The cafe was awesome, Trish and Dez sat down next to each other. Crystal and Sam sat down next to each other while I sat on my alone.

We have pasta with tomato sauce with a bit of basil. For the rest of the lunch, Crystal talked to me from time to time. Sam looked at the his sport watch and he said,

"We should go now,we only have ten minutes before sixth period start."

The boys paid for the lunch and we ran to our class. Me and Crystal went to the back of the class and sat down on the black and white plastic chair.

"I hope all of you have a great summer holiday, today we have a new pupil Crystal. Can you sing for us please?"

"Sure sir," Crystal said while going up to the performing area

"What are you going to sing for us Crystal?"

"I going to sing Baby Blue Bump."

"Here is Crystal singing Baby Blue Bump."

Mr Robertson put the back up music for the song and Crystal started singing.

**I've been sitting on the floor just pleading**

**so emotional **

**all the time I said, baby don't leave me**

**you're so cold to me, so so so so so cold to me**

**I think back to the time you were holding me **

**I'ma let the feeling wash over me.**

**I was just trying to give you what you need**

**why couldn't you do the same for me**

**but you were lying in front of my eye**

**you were fuckin' on the other side**

**and now I'm going so out of my mind**

**and I can never understand why you ask me**

**my heart is dying in your hands for my heart beats**

**it goes bump bump bump bump, bump bump bump **

**it goes bump bump bump bump, bump bump bump **

**and I can never understand why you told lies**

**I wanna move on but I can't for my heart beats**

**it goes bump bump bump bump, bump bump bump**

**it goes bump bump bump bump, bump bump bump**

**I can feel my hands shaking**

**that's the anger building up inside me**

**in my head I'm just waiting**

**I look up and our eyes meet,oh**

**someone say something**

**someone please say something please**

**how'd you leave us in this mess here**

**how many of the lies did I believe**

**I was just trying to give you what you need**

**why couldn't you do the same for me**

**but you were lying in front of my eye**

**you were fuckin' on the other side**

**and now I'm going so out of my mind**

**and I can never understand why you ask me**

**my heart is dying in your hands for my heart beats**

**it goes bump bump bump bump, bump bump bump**

**it goes bump bump bump bump, bump bump bump**

**and I can never understand why you told lies**

**I wanna move on but I can't for my heart beats**

**it goes bump bump bump bump, bump bump bump**

**all the lies you were telling me **

**but you were actin so loveable**

**getting away with murder**

**you must have love it**

**you were thinking this girl is so gullible**

**should have left a long time aga**

**but I was loyal, I played my part**

**I love his for the broken heart**

**I was just trying to give you what you need**

**why couldn't you do the same for me**

**but you were lying in front of my eye**

**you were fuckin' on the other side**

**and now I'm going so out of my mind**

**and I can never understand why you ask me**

**my heart is dying in your hands for my heat beats**

**it goes bump bump bump bump, bump bump bump **

**it goes bump bump bump bump, bump bump bump**

**and I can never understand why you told lies**

**I wanna move on but I can't for my heart cries**

**it goes bump bump bump bump, bump bump bump**

**it goes bump bump bump bump, bump bump bump .**

Crystal walked back to her seat next to me.

"Who wants to go next?"

"Me sir," Austin said.

"Ok, Austin."

Austin jogged to the performing area.

"What are you singing Austin?"

"I'm going to sing Bruno Mars Grenade."

Mr Robertson played the music to Grenade.

**easy come, easy go**

**that's just how you live,oh**

**take,take,take it all**

**but you never give **

**shouldn't know you was trouble**

**from the first kiss**

**had your eyes wide open **

**why were they open**

**gave you all I had **

**and you tossed it in the trash **

**you tossed it in the trash, you did**

**to give me all your love is all I ever asked**

**cause what you don't understand is**

**I'd catch a grenade for you(yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**throw my hand on a blade for you(yeah, yeah,yeah)**

**I'd jump in front of a train for you(yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**oh, I would go through all this pain**

**take a bullet straight through my brain **

**yes, I would die for you, baby**

**but you won't do the same**

**no,no,no,no**

**black,black,black and blue**

**beat me 'til I'm numb**

**tell the devil I said 'hey' when you get back to where you're from**

**mad woman, bad woman**

**that's just what you are**

**yeah, you smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car**

**gave you all I had**

**and you tossed it in the trash**

**you tossed it in the trash, you did**

**to give me all your love is all I ever asked**

**cause what you don't understand is**

**I'd catch a grenade for you(yeah,yeah,yeah)**

**throw my hand on a blade for you(yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**I'd jump in front of a train for you(yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**Oh, I would go through all this pain**

**take a bullet straight through my brain**

**yes, I would die for you, baby **

**but you won't do the same**

**if my body was on fire**

**oh, you watch burn down in flames**

**you said you loved me, you're a lair**

**cause you never ever ever did, baby**

**but, darling I'd catch a grenade for you( yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**throw my hand on a blade for you( yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**I'd jump in front of a train for you( yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**oh, I would go through all this pain**

**take a bullet straight through my brain**

**yes, I would die for you, baby **

**but you won't do the same**

**no, you won't do the same**

**you wouldn't do the same**

**oh, you'd never do the same **

**oh, no no no**

Austin walked back to his seat, he sat down next to Cassidy.

"Who is going next?"

"What about Ally sir?" Cassidy said with a evil smirk.

"Sure, Ally come up."

I slowly got from my seat and walked slowly to the performing area. I have stage fright and everyone in my class knows it because when I'm on stage, I got scared or I start crying.

"What are you going to sing for us Ally?"

"I-I-I'm-m-m going to s-s-i-i-n-n-g-g for y-y-o-o-u-u Rihanna Only girl in the world."

Mr Robertson played the music to Only girl in the world.

**La la la la **

**la la la la **

**la la la la **

**la la la la**

**I want you to love me, like I'm a hot pie**

**keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like**

**so boy forget about world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight**

**I wanna make you beg for it, then Imma make you swallow your pride**

**want you to make me feel like I'm only girl in the wood**

**like I'm the only one that you'll ever love**

**like I'm the only one who know your heart **

**only girl in the world**

**like I'm the only one that's in command**

**cause I'm the only one who understand how to make you feel like a man(yeah)**

**want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world**

**like I'm only one that you'll ever love**

**like I'm the only one who know your heart**

**only one**

**want you to take like a thief in the night**

**hold me like a pillow, make me feel right**

**baby I'll tell you all my secret that I'm keepin, you can came inside**

**and when you enter, you ain't leavin, be my prisoner for the night**

**want you to make me feel like I'm only girl in the world**

**like I'm the only one that you'll ever love **

**like I'm the only one who know your heart**

**only girl in the world**

**cause I'm the only one who understand, like I'm the only one who know your heart**

**only me**

**take me for a ride, ride**

**oh baby, take me high, high **

**let me make you first, first**

**oh make it last all night, night**

**take me for a ride, ride **

**oh baby, take me high high**

**let me make you first, first**

**make it last all night**

**want you to make me feel like I'm only girl in the world**

**like I'm the only one that you'll ever love **

**like I'm the only one who know your heart**

**only girl in the world**

**like I'm the only one who understand, like I'm the only one who know your heart**

**only girl in the world **

**girl in the world**

**only girl in the world**

I walked back to my seat with big smile on my face. I looked over to Austin his mouth open and Cassidy is angrily looking at me.

Crystal high- five me and said,

"That was awesome. It looks like you never had stage fright, good job." Crystal said with her thumbs up.

"That is enough performs today. Well done Ally for over coming your stage fright, for the next week all of you guys will have to write and perform a song. You will be pair and I choose the pairs."

I looked at Crystal with a worried face.

"Don't be worried Ally."

"That is easy to say Crystal but harder to do."

"Cassidy and Trent,

Crystal and Sam,

Ally and Austin..."

Austin looked at me with a shocked look on his face. I stayed calm while looking at him which wasn't easy with someone looking at me like that.

Austin got up from his seat and walked over to me.

"We can write the song at my house." Austin said.

"Sure, where is your house?"

"24 Maple Street," Austin said while looking out of the window.

"That is the rich part of town." I said while looking down at my feet.

"Yes, my family is really rich. How about I pick you up then I drive to my house?"

"Yeah."

"Where do you live?"

"You know Dez?"

"Yeah, he is my best friend. He told me that he is live with someone else while his parent are away. I remember he say he is now living at 42 Sunny Street."

"I live with him at 42 Sunny Street because that is my house."

"Well that's mean I don't have to get lost when I drive to your house."

"What time do you want to pick me up from my house?"

"How about five o'clock?" Austin said lifting my face up to look at his face.

"Sure Austin." I said then I hugged him for no reason.

Austin jumped a bit at first then he hugged me. I wanted to Austin for ever but then the teacher said,

"The best song will be performed at the bon fire in four weeks time."

**The next chapter will be at Austin house. Thank for everyone who read, review, followed my story or fav my story. **

**See you guys soon!**


	4. The Dork Makeover: Chapter 4

**I don't anything but Crystal and Sam. The song is Falling in Love Ironik ft Jessica Lowndes.**

**Andrew(Riker), Ant(Rocky), Amelia(Rydel) and Alex (Ratiff). **

I'm in Dez's car now because me and Dez have noting to do on eight period so we went home. My seven period class was really boring because Mrs Hay made my class watched drawings of different types of flowers.

Austin sat down to me in Art, he tried to make me talk during art class but I don't because what happened at music class. As I walked out of my music class, he tripped me up. I landed on floor. Face first. I was ok, Austin, Cassidy and his friends was laughing at me.

Before I knew it Dez already pulled up on the drive way. I stepped out of the car, got my keys and unlocked the door. I walked to the kitchen, I put my bag on the table and put bread in the toaster. I walked into the living room to see Dez watching Teen Beach Movie. That movie is the best movie ever, I like all the songs in the movie.

"Dez, I put bread in the toaster."

"Thanks Ally."

"Your welcome Dez." I said while going up the stair to my bedroom.

I opened to my bedroom and layed down on my bed. I heard my phone going off, I got my phone and pressed the green button.

"Hi Ally, it's Trish here. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Why are you asking?"

"Crystal told me what happened at music."

"I hate Austin still but I'm a nice person."

"I know Ally but I have something to ask you."

"What is it Trish?"

"Can I go out with someone?"

"Why are you asking if you can go out with someone?"

"It because it is Dez."

"I thought you hated Dez."

"I know but I don't anymore."

"Ok, you can date Dez."

"See you soon Ally."

"See you soon Trish."

I pressed the red button and put my phone on the bedside table.

I got a red checked shirt, denim shorts and black leggings. I got changed into it.

I went downstairs to see Dez still watching Teen Beach Movie. I looked at the clock, it said half past four. I got 30 minutes before I go to Austin house. I cooked pasta with mushroom, red pepper and tomato sauce. I ate my pasta and I left some for Dez. I went to my bedroom and got my diary. I walked downstairs to living room and I sat down next to the sofa with Dez watching Teen Beach Movie.

"Ally, Austin is here for you."

"Ok."

I walked to the front door seeing Austin with a smile on his face.

"Dez, I got some leftover pasta on the table if you want any."

"Ok Ally. See you soon."

"See you soon Dez."

I went into Austin's car, I stepped into the car and I closed the door behind me.

Austin got in the his car and off we went to his house. Austin tried to talk me all the way to his house but I kept looking out of the window and not talking.

After 35 minutes driving to his house, we were there finally at his house.

I opened the car door and closed it behind me.

The house was mansion, much posher and richer than my house.

Austin opened the door for me and leaded to his music room. There was piano in the middle of the room. Austin walked to the piano and sat down on the seat. I sat down next to him which I don't like because it was too close for my liking.

I opened a fresh page of my diary, my diary isn't just a dairy. It is my song writing book too.

I played a few random notes on the piano then I started to sing.

**I'm turning the pages **

**just wanna be in love forever and ever**

**you and me, always together**

**and I know, I don't wanna cry no more**

**I can't no more**

**feels just like I'm falling in love**

**feels just like I'm falling in love **

**feels just like I'm falling in love**

**feels just like I'm falling in love**

**feels just like I'm falling in love**

"That's was really good Ally."

"Thanks Austin."

"You could help me with the song please."

"Why?"

"Because you are really good at song writing."

"Only if you say sorry first then I help you."

"Sorry Ally."

"Good now, let starts."

For about an hour we wrote a whole verse, it goes like this. Which Austin sings.

**listen, I didn't wanna fall in love, its too soon**

**I'm falling in love, and its all cause of you**

**I don't wanna fight it, I kinda like it**

**love rocks and baby you too**

**look how you got me feeling**

**I'ma wait for this love, no sleeping **

**but loves here to stay, so don't leave it **

**and let it flow until we get seasick**

**they say I look better with love**

**but love looks better with us**

**I've met girls around the world**

**but youre the only one I trust**

**cause I'ma stay true to the end too**

**youre not just my girl, my best friend **

**I'm glad your ex left you**

**left room for me to accept you**

**l-o-v-e**

"That's really good Ally and Austin." Someone said.

Me and Austin to see a girl around Austin's age, I remember her name. Her name is Amelia.

"Amelia, you know you couldn't be here."

"Do you think I care Austin?"

"Well, you should Amelia."

"Ally, this is Amelia my only sister and Amelia this is my new friend Ally."

"Hi, how are you doing Ally?"

"I'm fine Amelia."

"Why are you here Amelia?" Austin asked while looking at Amelia angrily.

"Mum said it was dinner time about five-minute ago but you don't come down. So Mum ask me to get you and Ally you can join us if you want."

"I'm not hungry." I said while looking at my black converse.

"It's ok. You can go to the living room to wait for boys to finished having dinner with me."

"Anyway I'm really hungry," Austin said going out of the music room.

"Come on Ally," Austin said.

"Wait one moment." I said while getting my diary.

After I got my diary, I followed Amelia downstairs to the living room.

The living room has a big fireplace for cold winter nights, three leather sofa and one HD TV on the wall.

I sat down on the brown leather sofa closest to the TV, Amelia sat down next to me reading a text on her phone. Three minutes later laughing at her phone, Amelia put her phone in her denim jacket pocket.

"Tell me about yourself Ally."

"I like song writing, sing but I've got stage fright, I like watching cloud even have a club called cloud watching which I run but I don't run it anymore."

"Amelia, where are you?" A boy shouted.

"I'm in the living room with Ally," Amelia shouted.

Then a boy with brown hair came in the room and sat down next to Amelia.

"Hi, my name is Alex."

"Hi Alex, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

Then two other boys ran in the living room and jumped on to the other brown leather sofa.

"Hi, my name is Ant and this is Andrew."

"Hi Ant and Andrew, how are you?"

"I'm fine." Andrew said while switching the TV on.

"I'm feeling great because Mum and Dad give a brand new car after someone crash my car into the wall." Ant said eyeing Andrew and Austin who came into the room.

"It wasn't my fault. It was Andrew fault, he was driving the car." Austin said while sitting next to me. Which was really uncomfortable for me.

"Ally, do you want to come the beach on Saturday?" Alex said.

I was about to say no but Austin beat me to it again.

"Sure, she will love to come."

"Can Crystal and Trish come if they want to come ?"

"Yeah, more the merrier I say."

"Oh, come to the beach at 10 o'clock." Amelia said.

"Great.I'll ring my friends now." I said while getting my phone out of denim shorts pocket.

I phoned Trish , she said she will come at nine o'clock to my house with Crystal.

Austin phoned Dez if he wanted to come and he did.

**I'm going to stop here because I can't write anymore for this chapter. The next chapter is the Day Out at the beach. **

**I hope you like this chapter and see you soon!**


	5. The Dork Makeover: Fun Day At the beach

At Saturday, 8:58.

I just had a shower, now I finished drying my hair. I'm wearing a loose yellow t-shirt, white shorts and white converse. Under it all of my clothes, I wore my red bikini.

I walked downstairs to see Dez watching SpongeBob SquarePants. I heard the door bell rang, I walked to the door and I opened the door to see Crystal and Trish. Crystal was wearing white and purple dip dye tank top, black shorts and black converse. Trish was wearing pink and white tank top which said pink on it, denim shorts and pink converse.

"Dez, Trish and Crystal are here."

"Ok."

Dez switched off the TV and grabbed his car keys.

"Dez, can I go in Crystal's car and can Trish go with you please?" I said with puppy eyes.

"Sure, come on Trish." Dez said going to his car.

Trish turned her head to look at me and she put her thumbs up as walked towards the car.

I got into Crystal's car and off we drove to the beach. A hour later we arrived at the beach, I got out of the car and I saw Austin and his family were at the far side of the beach. I waved to them and they all waved back at me.

I walked to them, I sat down on a beach towel next to Amelia.

"Hi Ally, how are you?"

"I'm fine Amelia."

"Hey Ally." All of the boys said expect Austin.

"Hey Alls." Austin said while waxing his surf board.

"Hey guys."

Crystal sat down next to me on a orange and pink beach towel.

"You must be Crystal right?" Alex said.

"Yes, you must be Alex right?"

"Yes, this is Ant who is on my right."

"Hi Ant." Crystal said looking at the boy's surf board.

"Hi Crystal"

"This is Andrew who is standing next to Austin." Alex said.

"Hi C." Andrew said while waxing his surf board too.

"Ally, Crystal do you want to go to the mall with me?" Amelia asked.

"Sure," Me and Crystal said at the same time.

Me, Crystal and Amelia got up and we walked to the mall in 25 minutes.

We went into a Next store **(It's a real fashion shop in the UK)**. Amelia bought a sleeveless dress which has a black lace top and a cream shaker skirt, cream lace placement peep toes high heels and sliver heart earrings. Crystal bought red checked shirt, denim western jacket and black platform ankle boots. I bought a blue maxi dress with black lace shoulder strap and strapless printed maxi dress.

Then we went to a make-up store, Amelia bought two set of eyeshadow and two lipstick one peachy nude and other one red. Crystal bought a plum lipstick and light purple eyeshadow. I bought only creamy nude lipstick.

Then we went to Matalan, Amelia bought a white sleeveless dress with black polka dot and black skinny belt and black high heels with studs. Crystal bought a white t-shirt which said Forever in my heart always do all things with LOVE and ombre sleeveless V-neck maxi dress. I bought a red and white tie dye maxi dress and one red skinny belt.

Then we went to T. , Amelia bought a blue tank top with '5' in the middle and floral wedged sandals. Crystal bought a sleeveless teal dress with metallic beading on the round neckline, a sleeveless black evening dress and brown leather wedged heeled sandals. I bought silk yellow top with white lace collar, black and white striped top, three different lip gloss one rosy red, rosy sugar red and buff brown and pink clutch bag.

Then we went to a café near front of the mall.

Amelia and I had banana and pineapple iced smoothie and Crystal had a strawberry and mango iced smoothie.

"That was fun, so tell me about yourself Crystal." Amelia said while texting on her phone.

"My full name is Crystal Lala Summer-heart. I like singing, dancing and playing the guitar. I'm dating Sam Johnson and my Dad name is Aouli Hani Summer-heart or his famous rapper name 'Mr D' and my mum name is Sofia Lani Summer-heart and she is a baker."

"Cool, I like your purple and white tank top." Amelia said now stop texting on her phone.

"Thank you. So you do fancy any boys?"

"I fancy Dallas." I said while looking down at my shoes.

"Well I um-um fancy Alex and please don't tell him."

"Wow, I never thought you fancy Alex. You cover it up well when your around him Amelia," Crystal said.

"How did you start fancying Alex?" I asked looking up from my shoes.

"It all started when we first meet me and my brother meet Alex, mum and dad has invited Alex's family for dinner. All my brother and my dad wore black suit with a dark blue tie, my mum wore black evening dress and I wore white lace knee-length dress. We were in the living room then the door bell rang my mum went to the door. Then Alex and his parent come into the living room. It was like the room was slow motion when he was walked in, when he said hello to me I fell in love with his voice and when he touched my skin I felt sparks and blushed."

"Aw. That's so cute Amelia," I said with a smile on my face.

"Yeah, that's really cute. You should tell Alex that you like him," Crystal said while looking at her phone.

"I couldn't he's got a girlfriend Kelly." Amelia said sadly.

"Don't be sad Amelia." I said.

"I know but I like him so much. It kills me inside when he is with Kelly."

"I know what you mean Amelia." Crystal said off her phone.

"What is the time?" I asked.

"It's half past three," Crystal said.

"We should go back to the beach to see what the boys are doing." Amelia said.

"Ok," Crystal said.

"Sure."

We got our shopping bags and we walked back to the beach. We put the bags beside us and watched the boys surfing for about 30 minutes.

Then the boys stopped surfing and sat down on the beach with us watching the other people having fun on the beach.

"Amelia, Ally, Crystal do you know how to surf?"

"No." I said.

"No." Amelia said.

"But I can." Crystal said.

"Show us you can Crystal. I bet you 10 dollars that you're lying. You can use my board." Ant said.

"Ok, your on Ant." Crystal said while taking off her clothes.

"Why are taking your clothes off Crystal?" Andrew asked.

"I'm not doing it in my clothes, I'm doing it in my bikini." Crystal said.

Crystal finished taking off her clothes and her shoes to see a black bikini with white polka dot. She grabbed Ant's surf board and ran into the sea.

After 10 minutes of surfing in the sea, Crystal come back and high-five me and Amelia. Let's say Ant will have to pay Crystal 10 dollars.

"Well we just saw Crystal surfing which was awesome." Austin said while high-five Crystal.

"How about Alex you teach Amelia how to surf and you Austin teach Ally how to surf. While me, Ant and Crystal just chat?" Andrew said waxing his board.

"Ok," Alex said.

"I'm fine with it," Amelia said.

"Ok," Austin said.

"Sure," Ant said.

"I'm fine with it too," Crystal said.

"Sure why not?" I said.

Me and Amelia taken off your clothes and our shoes. Amelia had a light blue bikini, Austin's jaw was on the floor so was Alex's jaw looking at Amelia.

"You should close your mouth Austin, you don't want flies in your mouth." I said with a smirk on my face.

"You should do the same Alex." Amelia said while walking to Alex.

Andrew, Ant and Crystal laughed at Austin and Alex.

"Oh, shut the fuck up." Alex shouted at them.

"Yeah, shut the fuck up." Austin shouted at them.

"Great come back." Crystal said while laughing.

"Ant can I use your surf board please?" Amelia asked while doing her puppy eyes.

"Sure sis," Ant said while giving his surf board to her.

"Brother can I borrow your surf board?" Austin asked while giving her surf board to me.

"Sure little brother." Andrew said while his surf board to Austin.

"Andrew, Ant do you want to beach smash hut for some smoothie?"

"Sure C," Ant said.

"Sure Crystal."

Ant, Andrew and Crystal walked away from us and Austin said,

"Ally, this is how you stand up on a surf board."

Austin laid down on his stomach on the surf board then got up putting one knee up and another knee on the board, then he slowly got up.

"It may look easy on land but harder when you're in the water," Austin said looking at the sea.

"I know Austin," I said looking at the sea too.

"So you do want to do it now in the water?" Austin asked still looking at the sea.

"Sure why not?" I said while running to the water with Austin's board.

After an hour of trying to stand up on a surf board, I kept falling into the water. I ran back to the beach to see Austin nowhere. I put Austin's surf board down and sat down on the beach towel.

I heard laugher, I looked to my left to see Amelia and Alex laughing and having fun. I smiled at the sight of them; someone tapped my shoulder I turned to Austin with drinks in his hands. I taken the red smoothie and drank it slowly while patting the beach towel next to me to tell Austin to sit there.

"Thanks Austin," I said while putting the smoothie down.

"You're welcome Alls. So how are you coming with the surfing?"

"Ok If you call it ok if you kept fall off the surf board all the time."

"You just started Ally, you couldn't be perfect at something first time."

"Your right Austin but it was fun."

"That was so fun." Amelia said while walking toward us with Alex.

"How was the lesson Amelia?" I asked.

"It was awesome and fun," Amelia said with a big smile.

"That's great, did you stand up on the surf board?" I asked.

"Yes by the 100th time."

"Well I don't."

"You will get it in time Ally."

"I know Amelia but it was fun, so we should go to the beach smash hut to see what the others are doing."

"Yeah, we'll go first while you girls pack up," Austin said walking to the beach smash hut with Alex.

"Sure," Amelia shouted.

"I put the beach towels in my bag while you put your clothes back on."

"Sure Ally."

I put the three beach towel in Amelia's beach bag then I got changed back into my clothes.

"I don't see the shopping bag or Crystal's clothes," Amelia said.

"She must have taken the bags to the car and changed back into her clothes while we were surfing."

"Yeah, come on we get the beach smash hut." Amelia said while throw her bag around her shoulder.

We kept talking as we walked to the beach smash hut. After we walked for 15 minutes we finally arrived, we walked over to the table with Austin and his family, Crystal, Trish and Dez.

I sat down next to Austin and Amelia sat down between Ant and Alex. The boys expect Dez and Alex was bobbing their head to the new The Wanted song we own the night.

A waitress with long pink hair come over to our table with menus.

"Welcome to beach smash hut, this week special is meat feast pizza with extra hot sauce." She said while looking at Ant dreamily no one expect me, Crystal and Amelia noticed this.

The waitress walked away from our table to the kitchen.

"What are you guys having?" Andrew asked.

"I'm having this week special with Trish," Dez said then he kissed Trish's cheek.

"I'm having pancakes with strawberry and banana on top and are you two going out?" Austin said.

"Yeah," Trish said then kissed Dez's cheek.

"Great news, I'm having a four season pizza with Amelia." Alex said.

"Awesome news, I'm having the fish and chips." I said.

"Great news, I'm having a spaghetti bolognese with meatballs." Ant said

"I'm having a veggie burger

"What are you having then Andrew since you ask us that question?" Austin asked.

"I'm having cheese burger with extra cheese."

Then the same waitress with the long pink hair came back to our table.

"Ready to take your orders?" She said with a smile.

"Yes, I'm having the this week's special with my girlfriend Trish."

"Great news," The waitress said.

"I'm having pancakes with strawberry and banana on top."

"I'm having a four season pizza with Amelia."

"I'm having a spaghetti bolognese with meatballs."

"I'm having a fish and chips."

"I'm having a veggie burger."

"I'm having cheese burger with extra cheese."

"Ok, have a great time eating at beach smash hut." The waitress said while taking the menus away.

The waitress walked to the kitchen then another waitress with long brown hair came to our table.

"My name is Maia Mitchell and do you want any drink since that waitress forgot to ask?"

"Me and girlfriend are sharing a strawberry smoothie,"

"That's so sweet," Maia said.

"I'm having the mango and pineapple smoothie," I said.

"I'm having the chocolate milkshake," Austin said.

"I'm having the banana milkshake," Amelia said.

"I'm having the summer berry smoothie," Crystal asked.

"I'm having the vanilla milkshake," Alex said.

"I'm having the chocolate milkshake too," Ant said.

"I'm having a diet coca cola," Andrew said.

"Have a great time at beach smash hut," Maia said while walking away from our table.

"Ally do you have fun on your first surfing lesson?" Andrew asked.

"I had fun," I said while looking at Austin.

"That's great Ally," Ant said.

"Um Ally," Austin said.

"Yes Austin,"

"Do you remember the song we've been working on for music class?"

"Yes why?"

"I can't remember any of it."

"How?"

"I don't know why, it just gone out of my brain."

"Austin don't worry, it will come back on Monday." I said then give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Austin said with redness on his cheeks.

"That's saying thank you for the surfing lesson and did I make the great Austin Moon blush?"

"No," Austin said still blushing.

Everyone laughed at Austin. Then Maia came over to our table with the tray of drinks. One by one she given us our drinks. When she given Ant's drink both of their hand touched at the same time, they both blush.

"Enjoy your drinks," Maia said as walked away.

"You should go out with Maia Ant," I said.

"I don't know..."

"You should Ant, she is really nice." Crystal said.

"What if she doesn't like me?" Ant said worriedly.

"She will like you Ant, just be yourself."

"When have you be such a love expert Crystal and how do you know her?" Trish asked.

"I learn from my mother and my aunt Aliikai, I know her because she works at the animal shelter with me on Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

Then the waitress with long pink hair came to our table with foods. While the waitress was giving our foods to us, Trish spilt her and Dez's drink over and on to the waitress.

"What's that for you little fat girl?" The waitress shouted at Trish.

"Hey, don't you speak to my girlfriend like that!" Dez angrily at the waitress.

"I can speak to her how very I like." She shouted in Dez's face.

She didn't notice that a man who was in his late 40's with black hair with bit of white in; was standing behind her.

"Cher, in my office now." He shouted.

"But.."

"Not but, now Cher."

Cher walked away from our table and into the office.

"Sorry folks, today's drink are on the house." The man said while walking to the office.

"Yes, we don't pay for drink." Andrew said happily.

"But we still have to pay for food," Ant said while staring at Maia at the bar.

"I know but we don't have to pay half as much," Andrew said.

"Ant, go over to Maia and ask her out." Crystal said.

"What if she say no?"

"Don't worry Ant. Just ask her out," Crystal said while dragging Ant to the bar.

Then a waiter with tray of food came over to our table. One by one, he given us our food while he was doing; he looked at Amelia like he fancies her. I saw Alex's eyes go darker than his normal eye colour, he must want to protect Amelia from this guy.

While we ate our food, I saw Austin staring at me when I caught him staring; he looked at down at his food. Dez, Trish, Alex, Amelia and Austin all finished at the same time.

Amelia saw on a microphone on stage, she got out of seat and walked to the stage.

"Hello young woman, what's your name?" The DJ said.

"My name is Amelia Moon."

"What do you want to sing Amelia?"

"I'm going to sing Taylor Swift love story."

"Are you singing to someone special?"

"Yes."

"Who is it?"

"Someone who is special in my heart."

"That's so sweet," Maia said from the bar.

"Yes, it's sweet. Now Amelia is going to sing Taylor Swift love story." The DJ said as the music to Taylor Swift played.

**_we were both young when I saw first you_**

**_I close my eyes and the flashback started_**

**_I'm standing there on balcony in the summer air_**

**_see the lights, see the party, see the ball gowns_**

**_see you make your way through the crowd_**

**_and say, "hello"_**

**_little did I know _**

**_that you were Romeo, you were throwing peddles _**

**_and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_**

**_and I was crying on the staircase _**

**_begging you, "Please don't go."_**

**_and I said_**

**_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_**

**_I'll be waiting; all that's to do is run_**

**_you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _**

**_it's a love story, baby, just say "Yes_**

**_so I sneak out to the garden to see you_**

**_we keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew'_**

**_so close your eyes_**

**_escaspe this town for a little while_**

**_cause you were Romeo, I was scarlet letter_**

**_and my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet."_**

**_but you were everything to me_**

**_I was begging you, "please don't go."_**

**_and I said_**

**_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_**

**_this love is difficult but it's real_**

**_don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess _**

**_it's a love story baby just say yes_**

**_oh oh_**

**_I got tired of waiting _**

**_wondering if you were ever coming around_**

**_my faith in you was fading_**

**_when i met you on the outskirts of you_**

**_and I said_**

**_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone _**

**_I keep waiting for you but you never came _**

**_in this in my head? I don't know what to think _**

**_he knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring _**

**_and said, marry me Juliet_**

**_you'll never have to be alone _**

**_I love you, and that's all I really know _**

**_I talked to your dad, go pick a white dress _**

**_it's love story, baby, just say yes_**

**_Oh, oh, oh, oh,oh_**

**_we were both young when I first saw you._**

Amelia had a smile on her face, she walked down the stage; walked over to our table and sat down next to Alex.

"That's was brilliant Amelia," I said.

"Yeah, great singing." Austin said with the rest of boys saying same thing.

"You got a beautiful voice Amelia," Alex said while looking at his hands.

"Thank you everyone for the nice comments especially you Alex," Amelia said then give Alex a kiss on the cheek.

There was big red blush on Alex's cheek and everyone laughed at Alex blushing.

"Who going to pay for this?" Trish asked.

"What about the boys pay for it?" Crystal said.

"I don't have any money on me," Dez said.

"I don't have any money on me too," Austin said.

"Me three," Alex said.

"That's means it's Ant or Andrew to pay for it," I said.

"I don't have any money on me," Ant said.

"Do I have to pay for this lot?"

"Yes Andrew," We all shouted.

Andrew got up and walked over to the bar to pay for our food.

Everyone got out of their seat and walked to the car park. I was walking with the girls to the car park.

I went into Dez's car and waited for Dez to stop chatting to Trish. Austin's and his family was already went back home.

After five minutes of chatting, Dez and Trish stopped talking and give each other a kiss on the cheek.

Then off we went back home.

**Wow, that's my longest chapter so far. In 2 days time I'm going back to high school, I'm in second year at school. So it maybe take me longer to update, just to tell you. **

**Thanks everyone who read, review, follow my story or fav my story. **

**I hope you like this chapter. See you soon.**

**Sweetcake773. x**


	6. The Dork Makeover: Chapter 6

It's almost 12 o'clock, Dez has gone on a date with Trish. I put my book called Through The Ever Night down on the sofa beside, I got up from the sofa and walked to the kitchen to cook chicken salad.

After finishing cooking the chicken salad, ate the chicken salad and washed the plate. So I decided go to the park to pick some flowers for my mum's grave and some for the house to freshen up.

I walked out of the house closing the door behind me and walked to the park. I love going to the park, I going to relax or something to think about.

As I walked into the park, I saw Cassidy making out with Trent. I walked past them without them noticing me, oh dear good thing that Austin don't see this. He would be very mad at Cassidy right now, I paid the man at the flower picking area £1.50.

I went into the flowers picking area, I picked 20 blue tulips, 20 white roses, 15 daisy and 15 yellow roses. The man put the flowers in a brown basket for me.

"Thank you sir," I said while walking away.

"Your welcome little girl," He shouted.

As I walked out of the park, I saw Cassidy still making out with Trent. I walked to the graveyard to put flowers on my mother's grave. I walked to the my mother's grave to see someone at the grave, It's my aunt Peace. She is the younger sister of my mother's family, she has long brown hair with blonde highlights, she has dark green eyes like my mother.

"Hi, Peace."

"Hi Ally, how are you?"

"Ok, why are you here in Miami?"

"I'm here to visit you and your friend Dez while me and my husband Dave."

"Why are you here aunt Peace at my mother's grave?"

"To pay some respect for your mother. Sorry I wasn't there at the funeral, I just couldn't see my sister laying dead."

"I know what you mean aunt Peace."

"I see there, you got flowers. Are you going to put some flowers for your mother's grave?"

"Yes, aunt Peace."

I put five tulips and five white rose on my mother's grave, I looked over at my aunt Peace she was smiling at me.

"Where is uncle Dave?"

"He is at the house Ally, I think we should go back home before Dave broke anything."

"Sure aunt Peace."

Me and aunt Peace walked out of the graveyard and walked back home. I opened the door and saw Dave watching TV on the sofa with Dez.

"Hi uncle Dave," I said giving him a hug.

"Hi Dez how was your date with Trish?"

"Great."

"Who is Trish?" My uncle Dave asked.

"You know who she is, uncle."

"Now I remember her."

"Are you hungry Dave and Peace?" I said while going to the kitchen.

"Yes, we hadn't ate for least five and a half hours."

"What do you want to eat?" I shouted while getting two plates.

"Do you have any chicken?" Peace shouted.

"Yes, why?"

"Because your uncle Dave wants some chicken."

"Sure, I'll cook up my special chicken salad."

"Good Ally," Peace said walking into the kitchen.

"Ally, your mother would very proud of you."

"I know Peace," I said while cooking the chickens.

"Please tell now you don't have any beer."

"No why?"

"Dave goes crazy when he see beer and drink beer."

"How crazy?"

"Super crazy like singing and dancing for no reason."

"I made lots of new friends," I said while putting the chicken on the plates.

"What are your new friends name?"

"Crystal, Amelia, Alex, Ant, Andrew and Austin."

"The same Austin who bullied since you started high school?"

"Yes,"

"Well that's a surprise."

"I know Peace," I said while finishing making the salad.

"Are you finished cooking yet?" Dave shouted.

"Yes uncle Dave." I shouted.

"I'll take it to Dave," Peace said while taking it and walking to the living room.

I washed the pan while washing I was thinking about how much my life changed. I made lots of new friend who I know you love me for me. No one call me geek or dork and the popular people don't bully anymore. I'm having more fun, I put the pan away and ran to my bedroom.

I looked at my phone to four missed text and one missed call. The missed call was from my uncle Dave and Aunt Peace.

The first missed text was from Trish, _Ally do u have the pink tank top?_

The second missed text was from Trish again,_ Ally do u have the black converse?_

The third missed text was from Crystal,_ Do u want to come to my house welcoming on friday? By the party is like posh. _

The fourth missed text was from Amelia,_ Do u want hang out at my house tday? _

I texted back to Trish's two text,_ Yes but u not getting it._

_Yes but u not getting it again._

I texted back to Crystal text,_ Sure._

I texted back to Amelia,_ Sure A._

I put my phone on my bedside and walked back downstairs to see Dave watching total wipeout while eating with Peace. I saw Dez looking bored, he looked like he was sleeping.

"Dez, can you drive to Austin's house?"

"What for?"

"I'm hanging out with Amelia today,"

"Ok," He said while getting his car keys.

Me and Dez walked to his car and drove to the Moon's house. After driving for a whole hour because Dez wanted a pizza to eat.

Me and Dez stepped out of the car and walked to the door. Dez knocked on the door, it opened to see a woman in her late 40s wearing a strapless black maxi dress.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Ally Dawson and this is Dez Watson. I'm here to hang out with Amelia and Dez is here to hang out with Austin."

"Oh, Amelia said you were coming and Austin was coming to your house to hang out with you. By the way my name is Mimi Moon and you two come in, " Mimi said while we walked into the house.

I walked into the living room to see Amelia and Alex talking to each other, Andrew, Ant, Austin and I guess their Dad watching football on the TV.

"Ally, here you are I was wondering where you were."

"Dez wanted a pizaa along the way."

"Who is this girl?"

"Her name is Ally Dawson," Austin said while still watching TV.

"You are lot pretty than Austin say, by the way my name is Mike Moon."

"Dad," Austin hissed at his dad angrily.

"Hi Mike."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine thank you."

"Come on, I need some girl time now." She said while dragging to her bedroom.

We stopped at her bedroom door, her door was red with 'Amelia' painted blue and purple in bold on the door. Amelia opened her bedroom, her bedroom was five time bigger than my bedroom. She had blue king sized bed, she has a 3D TV, she has a make-up table, walking through closet and a keyboard in her bedroom. Her bedroom is super awesome.

"Did you get a text from Crystal?"

"Yes, the one about the house welcoming party."

"I don't know what dress to wear," She said worriedly.

"It's on Friday, today is Sunday."

"I know but it will take me forever to find right dress for the party."

"Ok, I'll help to find the right dress for you to wear but you'll have help me find me the perfect dress."

"Sure, now help now." She shouted as she went into the walking through closet.

After about two or three hours we put it down to five;

1) Long lilac sleeveless dress with the normal waist beadings.

2) Short royal blue cocktail dress with empire waist beadings.

3) Light blue strapless ball gown dress with the beadings all over the chest.

4) White cocktail dress with black lace flowers all over the dress and as one shoulder strap.

5) The dress with black lace and cream shaker skirts, she bought yesterday.

"I like the fifth and the fourth ." She said while looking at the dresses.

"I like the third and the fourth," I said while taking off my black leather jacket.

"We both like the fourth dress so I'm going to wear it. Now what should have my hair curly or not?"

It went like this for about 2 hours then Austin come into Amelia's room and said,

"Sis it's time for dinner."

"Ok Austin," She said while taking off her black high heels.

"Ally, do you something to eat?" Austin asked while walking up to me.

"Sure," I said while walking to the door.

I walked downstairs to the living room to see Dez still watching TV since the last time I've seen him. Dez turned around to see me, he got up and hugged me. I hugged me back, we both heard someone cough. We both let go of each other, I turned around to Austin standing at the doorway.

"Are you two together now?"

"No, Austin. Me and Dez are just friend and anyway he's dating Trish."

"Whatever, come on this way to dinner." Austin said while walking away.

Me and Dez followed him to the dinning room, the room was beautiful. It had long oak table, a white chandelier hanging off the ceiling, red and black chair, paintings of kings and queens and candles in the middle of the table. I sat in between Austin and Ant, Andrew sat across from Austin, Alex sat across from Ant, Amelia sat across from me, Dez sat down next to Alex, Mimi sat down next to Dez and Mike sat across from Mimi.

On everyone plates there was two sliced beef, mashed potato, carrots and peas and gravy. Everyone got their knife and forks and started eating.

After Ant, Andrew, Austin, Dez and Mike finished eating; I finished eat the foods. I put the plate on top of the other plates in left end side of the table. As I walked out of the dinning room, I heard a guitar playing in the living room. I stopped in my tracks to listen to the guitar.

The person playing the guitar was playing to the song from Chris Brown With You. I slowly and quietly walked to the living room, I stopped at the door to see Austin the person playing the guitar. I smiled at the sound of the guitar, he was really good.

"Austin, you are really good playing on the guitar."

"What the hell!" Austin shouted.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, its just that you scared me."

"Austin, can you teach me have to play the guitar please?" I said while doing puppy eyes.

"Sure, come over sit here."

I walked over to Austin and sat down beside him. Austin got up and sat down behind me. He put the guitar in front of me, he taken my hand left hand and taken my other hand and strum the guitar. I looked up at him to see his brown eyes with little gold flakes in his eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me.

"You put your finger on the first string, you see the boxes they are called frets. Move your finger to the second fret still on the same string. This chord is E major," He said while strumming the guitar.

"Austin, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Ally, what is it?" Austin whispered softly into my ear.

"I-I-I seen Cassidy making out with Trent when I went to the park."

I was really scared at Austin shouting at me and I was right.

"You are telling lies about Cassidy, she will never cheat on me with Trent and get out Ally. I don't want to see you ever again," Austin shouted angrily at me.

"You got to believe me Austin. I never say lie to you Austin, you are my best friend." I said while crying.

"I said GET OUT ALLY," Austin shouted loudly and angrily.

I ran out of the living room and ran into Amelia's bedroom. Amelia looked up from laptop and said worriedly,

"Ally, why are you crying?"

"Austin said I was lying."

"Why did he think you were lying?"

"I told him that I seen Cassidy making out with Trent when I walked into the park."

"I know you won't lie to anybody Ally, I believe you. You need a movie, ice cream and you best friends around with you at this time of sadness. I'll phone Crystal, Maia and Trish to come over, I get Crystal to go to your house to pick up some clothes, so you can sleep here while I can sleep in Alex's room and don't say no. Alex won't mind if I'm sleep in his room."

Amelia left her room her room to get ice cream and the movie. I sat down on Amelia's king sized bed, I heard the door knocked. I turned my head toward to the door to see Alex leaning on the door fame. Alex walked over to me and sat down on the bed next to me.

"What do you want Alex?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Alex."

"I have a crush on Amelia."

"When did you start crushing on Amelia?"

"It was when I first meet her and her family, my mum and my dad total me that me about the family a week before meeting them. When I got out of the car, I looked at the window to see a young girl with blonde hair. I walked into the house and into the living room. When I saw her, I thought she was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. When I said hi to you, she said hello back to me. I fell in love with her cute voice, when I touched her arm I felt sparks and I blushed."

"Aww, that's really cute but why are you telling me this?"

"I had to tell someone before it kills me."

"You could tell the boys and why are you with Kelly then if you love Amelia?"

"They would kill me on the spot if they knew I fancy their only sister and I'm with Kelly because well Kelly wouldn't no follow me when we won't together so I dated her so she won't stalk me all day."

"Oh," That all I could say about the Alex's story.

"Please don't tell her, it would kill the friendship we have right now and don't tell anyone."

"Sure Alex, I'll keep your secret."

"What are you and Alex's talking about?" Amelia said coming in with the movie and the ice cream.

"Noting important, he was about to leave." I said looking at the door way.

"Yeah, see you soon." He said getting up from the bed.

"Wait Alex," Amelia said while putting the movie and ice cream down on the bed next to me.

"What is it?"

"Can I sleep in your room?"

"Why?"

"Ally is going to sleep in my room."

"Sure Amelia, I'll do anything for you."

"Thank you Alex," Amelia said while hugging him.

After a minute of hugging each other, Alex let go of Amelia and Alex left Amelia's bedroom. Then when Alex just left Crystal, Maia and Trish came in with a large bag of popcorn and a large blue and white bowel for the popcorn.

"What's the movie we've watching?" Crystal asked while putting the popcorn in the bowel.

"Letters to Juliet," Amelia said.

"That's one of my favourite movie of all time," Maia said.

"Mine too," Crystal said.

"Are you ok Ally?" Trish asked.

"I'm fine Trish."

"I'll kill him to the next time I see him," Trish said angrily.

"Trish please don't kill him, he's my younger brother anyway my parents will put you in prison for that," Amelia said while putting the DVD in the DVD player.

"I think she know that Amelia," Maia said sitting on a bean bag in front of the bed.

"Stop talking now the movie is about to start," Amelia said while sitting down on the bed next to me.

The movie is about a young woman in New York named Sophie Hall, she is the fiancé of Victor. A man who love to cook, Sophie and Victor go on pre-honeymoon to Verona Italy. Victor use his time to research on his soon-opening restaurant often missing time with Sophie, she goes to a wall where girls all over the world write their love problems to Juliet.

She accidentally find a 50 year old letter from a woman called Claire Smith in 1957. Then she goes to the restaurant where the girl's love problems are answered by the secretaries of Juilet, Sophie write back to the 50 year old letter. Within a week the now elderly Claire Smith arrives in Verona with her cute grandson Charile. She and Sophie take an instant liking to each other but she and Charile do not get along.

Follwing the advice in Sophie's reply, Charile decide to find her long lost Lorenzo Bartolini. Sophie, thinking Claire's story might help her with her writing career, helps Claire. The two find out that there are multiple Lorenzo Bartolinis living in the area. After many days of searching for the right Lorenzo, they find that one is dead. Charlie blames Sophie for his grandmother's sadness. He accuses her of not knowing what real loss is. Claire, witnessing the dispute, tells Charlie he was wrong and Sophie's mother had walked away from her when she was a little girl. The next day, Claire insists that Charlie apologize to Sophie at breakfast, which he does. After dinner, Sophie goes out with Charlie and talks to him about love, and the two kiss. The next morning is their last day of searching for Lorenzo. On a whim, Claire points out a vineyard to Charlie and asks if he could stop so they can have a farewell drink for Sophie. As Charlie drives down the road, Claire sees a young man who looks exactly like her Lorenzo. They discover the man is Lorenzo Bartolini's grandson, and Claire and Lorenzo reunite.

Back in New York, Sophie breaks up with Victor before returning to Verona to attend Claire and Lorenzo's wedding. She finds Charlie with another woman, Patricia, and runs out crying. Charlie comes out to find her, and she admits she loves him but tells him to go back to Patricia. Charlie tells Sophie that the woman is his cousin Patricia and tells Sophie he loves her. He climbs up the vine to the balcony but accidentally falls down, and they kiss as he lies on the ground.

After the movie, Maia, Crystal and Trish left to go back home. Amelia got white tank top and pink hello kitty shorts and went to Alex's bedroom. Ant let me have his red t-shirt to sleep in, I texted my aunt and uncle and they said it was ok.

I had a shower, get changed into the red shirt and fell asleep on Amelia's bed.

_Thanks for everyone who read, review, fav and follow my story. _

_I love all of the reviews I get when I read the reviews. They are so amazing, I love writing for everyone who love reading my story, I don't care if anyone say it bad because they are people who are going to love or hate it._

_Sorry for the last chapter on the song, I forgot to write the second verse of the song, I must of thought about something else when writing the song. _

_Go on my profile if you want to see what Amelia's dress look like. _

_From Sweetcake773. _


	7. The Dork Makeover: Chapter 7

I woke up to the sound of alarm clock going off, I smashed the radio off. I slowly got up from Amelia's bed and walked to the bedroom in Amelia's room.

I brushed my teeth with the fresh new blue toothbrush from a pack, washed my face and brushed my hair. I went out of the bathroom to find Amelia picking out her outfit for the day.

"Good morning Ally, have are you feeling after yesterday?"

"I feel ok," I said trying to finding my clothes that Crystal pick out for me.

"What outfit do you think I look best in?" Amelia said while holding the two outfit.

The first outfit was a strapless black dress with light pink and pink flowers, black flats and four pearl mix brown bracelets. The second outfit was blue and white striped top, dark blue ripped jeans and black converse.

"Thanks Ally," Amelia said while going to the bathroom to get changed.

My outfit was white lace dress, brown belt around my waist, denim jacket with the sleeve rolled up and brown wedge sandals.

Amelia came out of the bathroom wearing the outfit, she had her tips of her hair curled and the only make-up she had was peachy nude lipstick.

"I hope Alex like my outfit."

"I'm sure he will Amelia," I said going downstairs to the dinning room.

I sat down next to Ant who was eating pancakes, I saw Austin looking with his anger in his brown eyes. I looked away from his eyes to see french toast with bacon and eggs on my plate. I taken my knife and fork and ate my breakfast.

I looked at the clock on the wall it said 7:15am. I heard the door bell ringing, Mimi and Mike got up from their seat and walked to the door.

I saw Amelia and Alex reaching for the chocolate sauce at the same time, both of their hand touched each other and blushed like a big red tomato.

"Who is it Mum?" Andrew asked.

"It is the new girl Crystal from down the street, she is here to pick up Ally to go to school."

"And she told us that her parents invited us to their house welcoming party on this Friday," Mike said while I walked out of the dinning room and outside.

Crystal was wearing white t-shirt which New York City, around her neck was light blue Dr. Dre on-ear headphones, dark purple jeans and black peep toe wedges.

"Good morning Ally, have are you this fine morning?"

"I'm really great Crystal, come on let's go to school." I said while going into her car.

I stepped into her white aston martin and off we went to school. After 35 minutes of driving, we finally arrived at school. She pulled into the school's car park. I stepped out of her car and closed the car door.

Crystal got out of the car and given me my school bag.

"Thanks Crystal,"

"Your welcome Ally. Come on let's go to Home e.c," Crystal said while dragging now to Home e.c.

When we stopped at the door of Home e.c, Crystal taken off her light blue headphones and put it in her school bag. We both walked into Home e.c to see Trish, Dez and Sam helping Mrs Tait to make bread.

"Hi Crystal and Ally, put your bags and put on your aprons and come over." Mrs Tait said.

Me and Crystal dropped our bags on the floor, got our apron and walked over to the table. They were trying to make heart shape bread.

I remember when my mother was still alive, she would make love heart shape biscuits and bread. She would make them every week. I love her, I wish she was still alive so she would tell me that Austin will be friend with me again.

"Ally, are you listening to us?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Ok as I was saying..."

I walked over to my table to see a note on my side of the table. I opened it to see a short love poem on the note and it said.

_To my crush Ally Dawson_

_The day I met you,_

_I knew my life would never be the same._

_I never believed in love at first sight,_

_but that all changed in a instant._

_Now I don't remember what,_

_life was like without you,_

_and even though I don't always,_

_find the time to tell you,_

_I wanted to let you know that my love, _

_for you has never faltered, _

_but had grown stronger each and every day._

I smiled at my love note, it was the sweetest thing anyone ever written to me.

"Awww, that is so cute." Crystal said.

"What the hell!"

"Sorry for scaring you there Ally but that love poem is really beautiful. I feel my eyes watering from that love poem,"

The bell rang for the start of first period, I saw Crystal mouthed as she walked away from me.

"We'll talk about this later at lunch time."

I put my love note in my bag before anyone else saw it. Austin sat down next to me with more anger in his eyes, I wonder what he is more angry about? I better not ask about it or he'll kill me.

Half way into class Cassidy slapped me in the face then put a whole bag of flour in my hair. I ran out of class and into the girl's toilets.

I cried for ten minutes then looked at myself to see Crystal and Trish at my side.

"Are you ok?" Trish asked.

"I'm fine,"

"Cassidy has to clean up the Home e.c class every day for the whole month after school," Crystal said.

"How about you wash your hair in the girl's changing room?" Maia said.

"Maia, why are here in school even if your 20 years old?" Crystal asked.

"I'm in for the coffee morning for the animal shelter in the school hall today."

"I remember about that, your mother Jill saying to us on Friday about it at the animal shelter," Crystal said.

"My mother made me come in even if I don't want to do. Anywhere I was going to surf in this morning,"

"So has Ant asked you out?" Crystal asked.

"No but I hope he will soon," Maia said looking down at her blue flats.

"Come on let go to the girl's changing room before Maia starts dreaming about Ant for the next hour," Trish said going out of the bathroom.

"Hey I'll going to kill you Trish," Maia shouted.

Me and Crystal looked at each other and laughed at them. Me and Crystal walked out of the girl's toilets still laughing but quietly.

When we got to the girl's changing room, Crystal given me her strawberry shampoo for me to use. I taken off my clothes and fold them. I stepped into the showers, turned the shower on and washed my hair with the strawberry shampoo. I stepped out the showers, got changed and dried my hair.

I saw only Trish was still here in the girl's changing room.

"Where is Crystal and Maia?" I asked while getting out of the changing room.

"Crystal has gone back to class and Maia had to go back home."

"We should go back to class Trish,"

"No way, we only have ten minutes until next period."

"But Trish..." I beginning to say but Trish dragged me to drama class.

"Ally, look at the list on the doors."

I saw the list for cast of The Battle of the Vampire and Werewolf.

_Ben Brown=Austin Moon / Sofia Johnson= Cassidy Williams_

_April Brown= Crystal Summer-Heart / Mary-ann Simpson= Kira Starr_

_Tommy Bell= Dallas Benson / Oliver Adie= Will Swift_

_Cher Johnson= Trish De La Rosa / David Johnson= Mike Simpson_

_Sam Johnson= Henry Lloyd / David Johnson= Nait Lloyd_

_Ed Peterson= Iain Killian / Juliet Black= Avril Howard_

_Bella White= Mel Lee_

"Well done Trish, you got of Cher Johnson."

"But I wanted the part of Sofia Johnson."

"I didn't know that Austin wanted to be in the play."

"I heard Cassidy made him do it so she didn't have to work with some loser."

"Crystal got the part of April Brown, is her character the sister of Ben Brown?"

"Yes Trish and your character is the mother of Sofia Johnson."

The bell rang for the next period, Trish walked to her next class while I walked into the drama studio.

I sat down at the sixth row at the back, I saw Mrs Daley reading a piece of paper in her hand. It must be the cast list for The Battle Of Vampire and Werewolf.

Crystal sat down next to me and given my school bag.

"Yes, I'm in play."

"Great new Crystal, you are playing April Brown." I said then high-fived her.

"Look Mrs Daley, she is going to tell us for rest of the cast."

"Good morning seniors, I hope as you walked in here. You'll seen the cast list for the play, please everyone in this class who in this play come on stage."

Seven people from our class went up onto the stage.

"Will Ally, Ryan, Demi, Chloe, Bridgit and Harry come up on stage please?"

I walked up onto the stage and stood next to Crystal at left end of the row. Mrs Daley taken us each a script for us to read.

"Ally, you will play Mary-ann Simpson. Ryan, you will play Oliver Adie. Demi, you will play Juliet Black. Chloe, you will Cher Johnson. Bridgit, you will play Bella White and Harry, you will play Iain Killian."

"Now we will act out set 1, set 2 and set 3 today. So places everyone," Mrs Daley said while chapping her hands together.

Me, Crystal and Cassidy stood where we were standing while Austin, Ryan and Dallas walked over to the other side of the side.

"Now Action," Mrs Daley said with her big booming voice.

"I heard Ben is going out with the school slut Bella White," Crystal said.

"Me too," I said without looking at the script.

"So are you guys going blood hunting tonight?" Crystal said.

"Not tonight my parents are have our new next door neighbors coming over," I said still without looking at the script.

"Why, Mary-ann?" Cassidy said.

"Well our next door neighbours aren't like us. So my mum thinks having them over will make them think we're normal like them."

"Do they have any kids?" Cassidy said.

"I don't know, they come just yesterday."

We kept doing this for the next 50 minutes of class, I was talking down on the table on the stage pretending to talk to Crystal while Austin, Ryan, Dallas and Cassidy was acting.

The bell rang, I jumped off the table and walked away from the stage. As I walked out of the drama studio, Mrs Daley stopped me at the door. I was worried, I did something wrong but it was the total opposite.

"Ally, would you like to help the actors with their lines?"

"Why, Mrs Daley?"

"You were only one who didn't look at the script once."

"Mrs Daley, can I tell you tomorrow?"

"Sure Ally."

"Bye Mrs Daley," I said while walking to my next class.

I walked into my class to see everyone watching A Winter Tale by William Shakespeare. I quietly tie-toe to my seat, so Mr Yule didn't notice me. I saw most everyone sleeping on their desk because they were bored watching A Winter Tale. I looked at Trish to see, she was watching the play but listening to music with her pink headphones.

I watched the play even if I watched it fifteen already. The lights was turned back on as the play finished, everyone woke up with a smile on their faces to see the play was over.

"I want you to write a two page report on A Winter Tale by next Tuesday," Mr Yule said as he sat down.

"No way, I sat through that and have to write about it." Austin said.

"Mr Moon, you will write if you like it or not."

"Well I'm not going to do it then,"

"If you don't it then you have clean up the whole canteen for the next two month."

The bell rang, everyone got up and out of class quickly like cheetahs. I got out of my seat and walked to my locker, Crystal was at my locker with her boyfriend Sam.

"Hi Ally, how are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine and you?"

"Fine too and how are you my sweet buttercup?"

"I'm fine, Ally can you help with what to wear at my parent's welcoming party after school?"

"Sure Crystal, are you coming to the welcoming party on Friday Sam?"

"Yeah, I'll never miss it for the world." Sam said then give Crystal a peck on the lips.

"Hi guys," Trish shouted at us with Dez around her shoulder.

"Hi Trish, how are you?" I said getting my maths book and put into my bag.

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm fine Trish and how are you Dez?"

"I'm fine Ally."

"Oh, can you tell my uncle Dave and aunt Peace when you get home that I'll be at Crystal's house?"

"Ok Ally,"

"By the time you two are invited to my parent's welcoming party this Friday" Crystal said then giving Sam another peck on the lips.

"Thanks Crystal," Dez said.

"Thanks Crystal."

"So why are you and Austin aren't friends anymore?" Dez asked.

"I told Austin that yesterday I saw his girlfriend Cassidy making out with his friend Trent. He didn't believe me," I said sadly.

"I'm sorry Ally and I'm sorry again for leaving you there."

"It's ok Dez."

"Who got Maths next?" Sam asked.

"We all got maths," Trish shouted cheerily.

"Come on before we're late and get shouted at by Mrs anger pants Perry." Dez said.

We all walked to the Maths without saying a words, it wasn't uncomfortable silence. It was nice silence.

The bell rang by the time we all sat down in our seats. Mrs Perry wrote the words 'Circle ' on the board with her purple board pen.

"What can you tell me about circle?" Mrs Perry asked with her tired voice.

"The circumference is the thing around the outside of the circle, the diameter is the line inside of the circle and the radius is the half of the diameter." I said.

"Well done Ally, now anyone else?"

"Mrs Perry to find the circumference of a circle is by timing 3.14 by the diameter." A boy with thick black glasses shouted.

It went like this for the whole lesson, I felt like sleeping in this class. Good things when Mrs Perry didn't looked at us, Trish and Dez made silly faces at Mrs Perry. I laughed at them quietly, the bell rang. Everyone left Maths like busy bees no wonder, nobody likes maths.

Since I had a free period, I walked slowly to the library to read a book. I put my bag on the table and went book searching. While I searched for a book to read, I saw Austin talking to Dez.

"Dez, I'm in love with her. I shouldn't be but I am," Austin said then signed sadly.

"When and why are you in love with her?"

"It started when I first met her when we were 3 years old. I fell in love with her cute smile, her beautiful voice and well everything."

"Aren't you with Cassidy?"

"Yeah, but I still in love with her."

"Dez, do you find the books about Romans and America?" Our History teacher Mr Lawson shouted.

"Yes, Mr Lawson."

"Now show your books to your group now" Mr Lawson shouted.

"Ok, Mr Lawson." Dez shouted back.

Dez grabbed a few books on America and Romans and ran to his class. I walked away and picked a book on fishes.

The bell rang after I read the book four times, I put the book and walked out the library into the canteen. I saw Trish and Crystal sitting next to the window eating cheese pizza. I walked to them and sat down next to Trish. Trish handed me a cheese pizza and ate the cheese pizza slowly.

After I finished my pizza, I putted the box in the bin and got my bag and ran to the music room. Mr Robertson let's me in here whenever I want to.

I played on the piano for the rest of lunch time. I walked over to my seat and waited for the bell to ring. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 , 8, 9 , 10 then the bell rang. Everyone came into the class like busy bees.

Mr Robertson walked in with a bit of a swag which was really bad.

"I hope you all wrote a song for today, first up is Austin and Ally."

Me and Austin walked up onto the stage, I sat down on piano and I started to sing.

_Ally and _**Austin**

_I'm turning the pages_

_Just wanna be in love forever and ever_

_You and me, always together_

_And I know, I don't wanna cry no more_

_I can't no more_

_Feels just like I'm falling in love_

_Feels just like I'm falling in love_

_Feels just like I'm falling in love_

_Feels just like I'm falling in love_

**listen, I didn't wanna fall in love, its too soon**

**I'm falling in love, and its all cause of you**

**I don't wanna fight it, I kinda like it**

**love rocks and baby you too**

**look how you got me feeling**

**I'ma wait for this love, no sleeping**

**but loves here to stay, so don't leave it**

**and let it flow until we get seasick**

**they say I look better with love**

**but love looks better with us**

**I've met girls around the world**

**but youre the only one I trust**

**cause I'ma stay true to the end too**

**youre not just my girl, my best friend**

**I'm glad your ex left you**

**left room for me to accept you**

**l-o-v-e**

_I'm turning the pages_

_Just wanna be in love forever and ever_

_you and me, always together_

_and I know, I don't wanna cry no more_

_I can't no more_

_Feels just like I'm falling in love_

___Feels just like I'm falling in love_

_Feels just like I'm falling in love_

___Feels just like I'm falling in love_

**look, l-o-v-e got me falling, falling**

**and this chick got me talking, talking**

**I didn't wanna stand for love**

**but somehow she's got me walking, walking**

**huh, and I would for run for love, have an election**

**women supporting, supporting **

**but a banner up, me and her**

**gunna fight for this love with no stalling, stalling**

**we never had a love like this**

**you wanna feel my light kiss **

**you eternally feel like this **

**so let it in, don't try, fight it, please**

**I need you to be my star **

**so when you shine I know where you are**

**I'll always wanna feel your heart**

**forever and ever, whatever were apart**

_I'm turning the pages_

_Just wanna be in love forever and ever_

_You and me, always together_

_And I know, I don't wanna cry no more_

_I can't no more_

_Feels just like I'm falling in love_

_Feels just like I'm falling in love_

_Feels just like I'm falling in love_

_Feels just like I'm falling in love_

**_I hope you guys love this chapter. Sorry for a late update, I love reading all of the review you given. _**

**_I thinking of a new story and it's called Sunshine Hotel Yard. Rydel, Laura, Maia and Vanessa work at the Sunshine Hotel Yard when Ross, Rocky, Riker and Ratiff stay at the hotel for the whole summer before going back to L.A. Will be romance or trouble?_**

**_What do you think of my new story? Like it or Hate it. _**

**_From Sweetcake773. x_**


	8. The Dork Makeover: Chapter 8

Everyone in our class clapped and cheered as we walked off the stage and back into our seat. When we walked, I looked over to Austin. He had a smile on his face but it was gone by the he reached his seat next to Cassidy.

I looked over to Cassidy, she had a jealous look on her face. I, Ally Dawson made Cassidy Williams jealous for the first in my life.

"Well done Ally, that song was so awesome." Crystal said then high-fived me.

"Thanks Crystal, look over at Cassidy."

Crystal looked over to Cassidy and smiled.

"OMFG Cassidy, she is totally jealous of you and Austin."

I frowned when she said Austin. I want Austin to be my friend not my best friend beside Crystal and Trish.

"I'm sorry when I said Austin, Ally."

"It's ok Crystal, I want me and Austin to be best friend beside you and Trish."

"Well Ally, I'm sure you and Austin will be friends soon. So what if Dez isn't your best friend what is he?"

"He is more than best friend to me. He is like my brother to me," I said while staring out of the window.

"Ally, do you want sing at my parent's welcoming party this Friday?"

"No way Crystal. I'm ok with small crowd but with big crowd, that's no all the way."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please..."

"Ok but if you sing with me deal?"

"Deal thank you, thank you, thank you." Crystal said while hugging me tightly.

Near the end of the music lesson, Mr Robertson told everyone in our class that me and Austin won the song writing. I looked over to Austin who had a smile on his face but it disappeared when Cassidy looked over at me. I looked away from Cassidy dark black eyes.

"Crystal, why do you still have headphones around your neck?"

"I don't know but I like it like this."

The bell rang, everyone quickly walked out of the class room.

"Ally, Austin can you two come to this class at lunch room tomorrow?"

"Yes, Mr Robertson." I said while looking down at the floor.

"Maybe or maybe not," Austin said while walking slowly to the door.

"Ok, you two can now go to your next class."

I walked slowly to the art class while thinking about if Austin will ever be friends with me again.

When I arrived at art class, Mrs Hay looked at with sour look.

"Miss Dawson, why are you late?"

"Sorry I'm late. I'm late because Mr Robertson wanted to talk to me and Austin."

"Is it True Mr Moon?"

"No.. I mean yes."

"Ok, Miss Dawson I'll let you with warning this time. Go to your seat,"

I walked to my seat which was next to Trish and sat down. For the rest of the lesson Mrs Hay made half of us paint flowers and the other half drawing faces of each other.

When the bell rang, me and Trish really slowly walked to Trish's science with mean and old Mr Gillian. After Trish got angrily shouted for being late. I walked to the P.E to watch girls playing hockey, Crystal's team was losing because Cassidy's was cheating but the teacher never see it. Even I saw it and I'm suck at P.E.

I cheered for Crystal team but they didn't win. Cassidy's team, fucking cheaters and big headed idiots.

Crystal sat down beside me with her face dripping with sweat even on her nose.

"You and your team did great out there even when Cassidy's team cheating but your team still didn't cheat no matter what."

"Thanks Ally, I'm going to get changed wait for me at the car park."

"Sure Crystal," I said while going to the school's car park.

While I walked there, I saw Austin and Dez hanging out at the lockers. I stopped on my tracks and walked seven lockers away from them but I could still hear them.

"So are you telling her how you feel?"

"No way Dez. She will say no, no question asked."

"Why do you be mean and nasty to her when you clearly like her?"

"I guess do it because it's only way she'll pay attention to me."

"Why not try to write her a secret love note?"

"I tried but someone beat me to it."

"Do you know who is it?"

"No because someone wrote it on a computer so even she doesn't know who it is."

"How about write a song for her?"

"Not a bad idea but I can't write a song to save my life."

"How about ask someone to help you to write the song?"

"Maybe, come on everyone will be waiting for us to going shopping for Crystal's welcoming party."

"Why I'm going again?"

"You going pick up me, my brothers, Alex and his girlfriend Kelly after we stopped shopping."

"Oh yeah." Dez said while running to his car with Austin following slowly behind.

I walked to the school's car park after one minutes staying in my spot. As I walked out I saw Dez's car just driving away from the school.

I waited by Crystal's white Aston Martin, after three minutes of waiting Crystal finally come out as the bell rang. She switched on the car with her car keys. I opened the door, stepped in and closed the door. Crystal stepped into the car, closed her door and off we went to her house.

As Crystal drove to her house, I looked out of the window. I saw birds with their chicks in the trees, couples holding hands, couples kissing and more. I wished I had a boyfriend so I could do things like going long walks, watching films, tell each other days and much more.

Before I knew it, we were at Crystal's house. I got out of the car to see a pretty big mansion. It was seven times bigger than Austin's Moon. I saw six including white Aston Martin cars in the drive way one white BMW, one red Jaguar, two Ferrari, one black and other green Ferrari and black limo.

I walked into the house and walked upstairs to Crystal's bedroom. Her bedroom was three times bigger than my bedroom, Amelia's and Trish's bedroom together.

Her bedroom walls was painted purple, red and black. Her bed was double queen sized with purple, red and blue covers. She has a large mirror behind her bed, two walk through closet and one flat screen TV.

I sat down on her bed, waiting for Crystal to wear the first dress she got out of her closet. After Crystal tried twenty to thirty dress, we narrow it down to three dresses.

1) Purple maxi one shoulder dress

2) White strapless dress with beading around the waist

3) Strapless pink sequined cocktail dress

"So which do you think I should wear?" Crystal asked which putting her geek chic purple glasses on and natural pink lipstick on.

"I like the purple dress and why are you wearing glasses?"

"Yes I'm going to wear that one and they are my reading glasses."

"If it ok with you that I can wear one of your dresses?"

"Sure do you want me to help you?"

"Please Crystal,"

"Come on, let's get started." Crystal said while dragging to her walking through closets.

After an one hour and ten minutes trying dresses, we found the perfect for me.** (Find the dress on my profile because it harder to write and Crystal's dress and Trish's dress will be there.) **

After I changed back into my clothes, me and Crystal went to the mall to see if still have her job. Well she didn't keep her job but now got a job at mobile phone cart. Which by the way Dallas used to work but now he works at the library.

"So what dress are wearing Trish?" I asked.

"My dress is strapless the top bit is white and rest is black."

"Is it Maxi and short?" Crystal asked

"It's maxi, is't that Austin and his family over there?"

I looked at where Trish's finger was pointing to and it's was Austin family.

"Yep, I remember Austin said that he, his family, Alex and Alex's girlfriend's Kelly were coming after they all went shopping."

"Is Austin talking to you again?" Crystal asked.

"No I overheard him and Dez talking while I was walking to the car."

"Come on Ally, we are talking to them."

"No."

But it was too late, I stood next to Austin when Crystal let my arm go. Austin was staring at me with his dark eyes like it was burning right through me. I looked away from Austin's eyes and listened to the talking between Amelia, Alex, Kelly, Crystal and Ant.

"So is your Dad really Mr D?" Kelly asked.

"Yes."

"OMG I love his music, it so awesome. Can your Dad sign the his newest album for me?"

"Sure, my dad doesn't mind signing stuff for his fans."

"I love your geek chic glass, are they real or not?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, they are my reading glass."

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Crystal said almost shouted.

"So is your dad doing his next new album anytime soon?" Ant asked.

"No , my dad is taking a break for the whole year before he start on his new album."

"So what time do we arrive at the welcoming party?" Amelia asked sadly but only me and Crystal heard the sadness in her voice.

"6 pm to midnight."

"Ally are you going to the welcoming party?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah, I am."

"Me and Ally are going to sing at the welcoming party."

"So what are you going to sing?"

"We don't know just yet," I said.

"Ally, what about Tich Obsession?"

"Sure, that song is awesome."

"Should you be working today Crystal?" Amelia asked.

"Yeah but this whole week is my week off for doing great with the animal shelter."

"Ally," Dez shouted.

"What is it?" I shouted.

"Aunt Peace and uncle Dave want you home now."

"Why?"

"Oh, your cousin Vanessa is visiting for the whole mouth before she goes to Sydney."

"Sure, does anyone want to meet my cousin Vanessa?"

"Only if she is nice," Amelia said.

"She is super nice," I said going to Crystal's car with Amelia and Kelly.

I got in the back of the car with Amelia while Kelly sat at the front. While driving to my house Amelia talked to me about how big giant crush on Alex, only is she knew that Alex felt the same way about her.

The car stopped at my drive way after one hour of driving. I opened my door to see my cousin Vanessa sitting on the sofa next to Peace and Dave. She was wearing floral strapless maxi dress, brown skinny belt, brown sandals and bangle bracelets.

Vanessa got up from her seat and hugged me.

"OMG, look so taller than the last time I saw you."

"Vanessa, we only saw about a mouth ago."

"I know but you are taller than last time."

"So are they?"

"Oh, this is Alex, Kelly, Amelia, Dez, Crystal, Ant, Austin and finally but not least Andrew."

"Hi,"

"Hi," Everyone said.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Peace asked.

"Sure," Everyone said including me.

"What movie have got you?" Ant asked.

"Finding Nemo, Titanic, Lemonade Mouth or Pacific Rim." Dave said.

The moon boys voted for Pacific Rim but everyone else voted for Lemonade Mouth. Peace, Dave, Andrew and Vanessa sat on the sofa. Alex, Kelly, Amelia, Ant, Dez and Crystal sat down on bright neon color bean bags. Me and Austin sat down on the floor next to each other, before we put the DVD on. Peace, me and Vanessa went into the kitchen while Peace waited for the popcorn to pop in the microwave. Me and Vanessa were pouring coco cola and lemonade in cups.

"What do you think of everyone?" I asked.

"I like Amelia, Crystal, Ant, Austin, Alex and Andrew but Kelly she creep me out."

"Do you fancy anymore?"

"I really like Andrew, he just so cute and he is really funny. Please don't tell him, I'll die if he finds out."

"Sure Vanessa Marano."

"Thank you but never say my last name."

"Ok, I'm going to tell you something only few people know about."

"What is it?"

"Well Amelia fancy Alex and Alex fancy Amelia but they don't know that they fancy each other."

"Oh My God but why is Alex dating Kelly?"

"Well he only dating her so she stop stalking him around."

"Amelia and Alex way cuter together than Alex and Kelly."

"Come on girls stop chatting and get the drinks in the living room."

"Sure, we're coming."

Me and Vanessa slowly walked into with the drinks, we put the drinks on the coffee table and everyone grabbed a drink. Vanessa and Andrew went same cup with lemonade, both of their hand touched. Andrew and Vanessa quickly taken their hands back. They had bright red blush on their cheeks, Vanessa tucked a piece of hair and said quietly.

"Sorry, you can take it."

"No, you should take it."

"No, you should take it."

"No, you should take it."

"How about that we both take it and take it in turns to drink it?"

"Sure." Andrew said as he sat down on the sofa next to Vanessa.

I sat down on the floor while Kelly was talking to me and Alex. I saw the jealousy in Alex's eyes when ever look at Amelia talking to Dez. Even though he knows that Dez is dating Trish.

Dave put the DVD in the DVD player and ran to the sofa and sat down next to Peace. Halfway thought the movie, the popcorn bowel on between me and Austin. I reached the popcorn then mine and Austin's hand touched, me and Austin quickly taken our hands back. I felt my cheeks turning up like speeding train, I looked up at Austin to see faint redness on his cheek. I grabbed a handful of popcorn and ate slowly.

After the movie finished everyone went home, I taken a shower and fell asleep.

**Sorry for the late update, I really busy with school. **

**T****hanks to everyone who followed my story, fav and read my story. **

**By the way the next chapter will be (I hope) longer than this chapter. **

**So who do you like better Paramore or Kelly Clarkson?**

**I like Paramore better than Kelly Clarkson but I still like Kelly Clarkson.**

**You can ask me any question about the story.**

**From Sweetcake773. xx**


	9. The Dork Makeover: Chapter 9

The next morning I woke up at half past six, I slowly walked to the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth and brushed my hair.

I changed into a black sweater, a sliver necklace which said 'A', white ripped jeans and black heels. The only make-up I was wearing was black mascara.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen to see Peace and Vanessa cooking pancakes and eggs. I sat down at the table to see Dave reading the newspaper with his reading glasses. I heard the radio playing the 'The Only Exception' by Paramore. I love this song by them, I really don't listen to their music much.

I saw Vanessa with a big smile on her face, I bet she dreamed about Andrew last night. I turned around in my seat to see Dez with his sleepy hair, he was wearing his bright yellow t-shirt inside out, black and red checked jeans and white with black spots sneakers.

He sat down next to me, I poured him some fresh hot milk in a red mug. He drank the hot milk slowly, by the time he finished drinking the milk. He put his t-shirt the right way, we all had on our plate expect Vanessa and Peace was three pancakes with strawberry sauce.

While Vanessa had two french toast with two eggs on top and Peace had six pancake with chocolate sauce. I ate my breakfast in twenty minutes flat same time as Vanessa finished.

I walked into the living room to watch TV with Vanessa. She switched on the TV and turned it onto NCIS **(I really LOVE this show, it's so awesome!)**

"So did you dream about anyone last night?" I asked.

"No," She said but I knew she was lying.

"I know you are lying, tell me the truth."

"Ok I did, I dreamed that I was in a filed full of long green grass with beautiful butterflys. I was wearing a long white dress with white flowers in my hair, I saw Andrew in a white t-shirt and white jeans. I slowly walked up to him and he slowly walked towards me. We stopped when we were one step away from each other, he touched both of my hands and said into my ear, "Vanessa, I love you with all my heart. Noting I really mean noting will get in the way of my love for you." Then he started to lean in, so did I. Then I woke up in my bed with the sparks on my lips."

"Aww, that's so cute."

"Shut up."

"You wish Vanessa," I said in my singing tone.

"Please don't tell Andrew if you see him."

"Sure Vanessa." I said still in my singing tone.

"Don't sing everything you say."

"No I will not."

"I'll kill you if you keep singing."

"No."

"Now you are going to regret it," She said as I got up from my sofa.

I quickly walked to my bedroom since I'm heel but the good thing was Vanessa was in heels too. I locked the door and sat down on my bedroom. I got my Iphone5c and plugged in my red headphones to block Vanessa screaming at my bedroom door.

I went to Youtube and wrote in the search bar 'Tich Obsession'. I listened to it while writing in my diary.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night I went to Crystal's house, her house it's big (I means BIG). After I helped her to find the perfect dress for her welcoming party. She let me have one of her dresses, the dress is the most beautiful dress ever. After we found our perfect dresses, we went to the mall. The Moon family expect Mimi and Mike and with Kelly and Alex were at the mall. We talked to them for a bit then Dez said to me that my favorite cousin Vanessa Marano was here. And it was true, so my aunt Peace and uncle Dave suggested to watch a movie for the night. Everyone said yes, all of the moon's boy voted for Pacific Rim but everyone else voted for Lemonade Mouth. Peace, Dave, Andrew and Vanessa sat on the sofa. Kelly, Alex, Amelia, Ant, Dez and Crystal sat on bright neon colour bean bags while me and Austin sat down on the floor.  
_

_While me and Vanessa were pouring drinks in the kitchen, Vanessa told me that she fancied Andrew the oldest child of the Moon Family. I think he is 21 years old anyway then I told her about Amelia's secret and Alex's secret. While everyone was talking to each other, Andrew and Vanessa went to grab the same lemonade cup. Both of their hands touched, quickly they taken their hand back and had big red blushes on their cheeks. After a few minutes of arguing who should have the last of the lemonade cup, Vanessa suggested that they share the cup and they did. Halfway though the movie, me and Austin reached for the bowel and our hands touch. We quickly taken our hands back, I blushed so did he. _

_Lots of love,_

_From Ally Dawson._

* * *

I put my diary under my pillow, I unplugged my headphones and switched off my phone. I walked down to see Peace, Dave, Vanessa and Dez watching NCIS together.

I got my school bag from the kitchen and said to Dez,

"Come on Dez, we need to go to school."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, anyways I don't want to tell Trish why you aren't at school."

"Ok, see you later." He said while get out of the door.

"Have you forgotten something?" Vanessa said while holding his car keys.

"Oh yeah," He said getting his car keys and ran out the house.

I walked out of the house quietly laughing at Dez, I stepped into his car.

I wonder if Andrew fancies Vanessa. He was super nice and funny to Vanessa. Before I knew we were already at the school car park. I stepped out of the car, walked into the school and to my locker. I saw Dallas standing at my locker talking to his little sister Daisy **(I know he doesn't have a sister in Austin and Ally, just pretend). **His sister is just two years younger than him.

I opened my locker, I took my Home E.C book out and into my school bag. I closed my locker to see Dallas smiling with his cute smile and Daisy laughing as she walked away with her best friend Chloe.

"Hi Dallas," I said looking at my heels.

"Hi Ally."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I was wonder if you want to be my date for Crystal's welcoming party?"

"Sure Dallas." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Well see you in Drama," He said as he walked away.

"See you then," I shouted.

I walked to Crystal's locker which was just down the hall. As I walked, I saw Austin to talking to Crystal. When I stopped to Crystal's locker, Austin quickly walked from me and Crystal.

"So what was Austin talking to you about?"

"Just about the welcoming party."

"Ok."

"I saw Dallas talking to you."

"Yeah."

"So what was he talking to you about?"

"He asked me to be his date for the welcoming party."

"OMG, I really happy for you."

"So when did you invite Dallas?"

"On Sunday just after ten o'clock in the library."

"What were you doing in the library?"

"My mum wanted me to take out some cooking books."

"Where is Sam?"

"He is helping Mr Yule with the freshmen all this week."

"Do you think that my cousin Vanessa fancies Andrew?"

"Yeah totally, when I went to car yesterday. I heard Andrew say to his brothers, sister and Alex he really likes Vanessa. Not like but like like."

"Oh my god, so they both like each other."

"Yep, how about we bring together?"

"Sure, can Amelia, Maia and Trish help us?"

"Yeah, but Trish and Maia don't know your cousin Vanessa."

"Yes they do, Trish know her since two summer ago and Maia know by their mothers friends."

"So about the love note, so who do you think it was from?"

"I don't know. There are so many boys in this school."

"I think it is Dallas."

"Why?"

"Because I heard him say that he wrote a love note to a girl."

"I hope it was him."

"Me too, but now we need to go to class."

Me and Crystal walked to Home.c, the bell rang as we walked into class. I put the apron on and walked to my desk. I put my bag under the stroll and sat down on the stroll.

I saw everyone sitting looking bored as Mrs Tait wrote on the broad, the dos and don'ts of a kitchen. I saw Trent, Cassidy and Austin wasn't in Home.c again.

There was two piece of paper on the table, one for me and one for Austin. I got my pen out of my bag and wrote down the dos and don'ts for the kitchen. Anyway it said on the broad to write the dos and don'ts of a kitchen on the piece of paper before we could cook steak pie with mashed potatoes and green beans salad.

After I finished writing the dos and don'ts, I listened to my music on my Iphone5c with my headphones on. Cassidy and Trent come into class with Trent's lips covered with Cassidy's lip gloss.

While in the middle of cooking steak pie, mashed potatoes and green beans salad. Austin walked in with a black eye, Mrs Tait give him two weeks of lunch time to clean up home.c.

I wanted to ask why he had a black eye but I know he was still mad at me for 'lying' about Cassidy cheating on him with Trent even if it was true.

"So what are we making Ally?"

"Em.. we are making steak pie, mashed potatoes and green beans salad. I done the pie and mashed potatoes but I haven't done the green beans salad yet. You could help if you want to."

I saw Mrs Tait looking at Austin with a serious look, he looked away from her eyes and looked into my eyes.

"Ok, what do we do?"

After finishing the green beans salad, I taken the steak pie out of the oven slowly and carefully onto the counter. While getting the plates for me and Austin to eating our food, I heard Cassidy talking to her friends.

"I can't believed that Austin doesn't know that I making out with Trent behind his back."

"Shouldn't you be worried that Austin will find out sooner or later?"

"No way, me and Trent only make out after school."

"You really should worry, what if Austin finds out?"

"It will never ever happen not as long as no one finds out."

"Well you better be careful then."

"Just shut up and forget we ever talked about this."

"Ally, Ally, Ally.." Mrs Tait said.

"Sorry, what is it Mrs Tait?"

"Would you help Crystal with the mashed potatoes please?"

"Sure Mrs Tait."

I put the plates on the counter and walked over to Crystal's table. She was doing the green beans salad, the potatoes were all chopped up and ready to be mashed by me.

I got the masher and started to mash up the potatoes, after I finished mashing up the potatoes. I walked back to my table to see Austin eating the food. I taken my apron off and put it in the basket with the other aprons. I sat down and ate the food slowly.

After everyone in my class finished eating. We all washed our plates and put everything away, then the bell rang. I got my bag and walked to my next class Drama.

I sat down next to Crystal in the fourth row at the back. Mrs Daley was busy with the cast for The battle of vampire and werewolf. Expect for Crystal and Dallas, I looked over at Dallas to see a cute big smile on his face when he look at me.

I walked over to sit next to him, I looked over to Crystal to see she was talking to another girl in our class.

"So how are you this morning?"

"Fine, thank you."

"So do you like being in the battle of vampire and werewolf?"

"Yeah but I don't want to be it. My little sister Daisy made me do it."

"Why?"

"lets say she blackmailed me."

"Why?"

"I was suppose to be home by 7 but I was home by midnight. Good thing that my parents didn't come back until next morning at 7. My sister was home with her other friends, so she made me do the musical. If I didn't, she would tell my parents."

"So do you like music?"

"Not really."

"So what are you wearing for the party on Friday?"

"I'm wearing a black suit with black jeans and blue and light blue tie. So what are you wearing?"

"You'll just have to see."

"Oh, I like surprises."

"Well it will be a great surprise."

"Dallas and Crystal can you come up to the stage? And Everyone can get out of class today. Everyone skip this class for the next few weeks."

Everyone nodded but I knew inside everyone was shouting 'YES'. I got my bag and walked out of the drama studio. I walked into English, Mr Yule was putting test paper on each table. I saw Mr Yule looking at me with wondering eyes.

"Mrs Daley released us early today and I might be in here for the next few weeks."

"Ok, Miss Dawson but if you are here you must be quiet."

"Sure Mrs Yule, can I start the test early?"

"Sure Miss Dawson and if you want to, you can leave this class early"

"Sure Mr Yule."

I opened my bag to find a pen and my Iphone5c. I got out my pen and Iphone5c with headphones plugged in, I put my headphones on and started to write the answers to the English test.

I finished the test five minutes after the bell rang then I checked twice. I put my Iphone5C in my jeans pocket, then I got out of my seat and walked over to Mr Yule's desk. I put the piece of paper on his desk to say 'I'm finished.'

"Have you checked the test twice?"

"Yes Mr Yule."

"Now you can go back to your seat."

I walked back to seat and listened to music for thirty minutes. I switched off my phone, unplugged my headphone and walked out of the classroom and to the library.

I was looking for a book when I saw Austin talking to Dez again.

"So do you still love her even as you say she is lying?"

"Yes I do, I don't know why but I still love her no matter what. Dez, how can I get over this?"

"You have to tell her that you love her."

"How can I? I lose the power to talk when I around her."

"Have you ask anyone to help with the song writing?"

"Yeah, you knew the new girl?"

"Everyone knows the new girl, so is she going to help?"

"Yep."

I knocked a book over, I saw Austin and Dez looking around them. So I quickly get a random book and walked away. I sat down and read the book 'Twilight' even if I read the book about ten times.

I stayed in the library after the bell rang and stayed here for all of break time. When the bell rang ,I put the book back where it was and walked out of the library and to Maths.

Another test again and again I was the first to finished. Mrs Perry give me a Maths text-book and a piece of paper. She told me and the rest of the class this,

"After you finished the test, I'll give you a piece of paper and a text-book. Do pages 61, 62, 63 and if you finished all of the pages, do page 190."

I walked back to my seat started doing page 61 and 62. Halfway into class, Mr Robertson come into class. He wanted to talk to me and Austin.

Austin was doing his test and he is only on one page. Me and Austin got out of our seats and walked out of class.

"What is your next class?"

"Noting."

"Noting."

"Good because meet me in music room 2 ok?"

"Yes, Mr Robertson." I said.

"Yeah, whatever."

Mr Robertson walked away from us, me and Austin walked back into our class and to our seat.

I spent the rest of Maths listening to my music because I couldn't be ass to do more Maths. When the bell rang, I given my text-book and my piece of paper to Mrs Perry.

I walked to my locker and put my bag in my locker because I thought I don't need it. I slowly walked to music thinking what does Mr Robertson want?

When I arrived at music room, I saw Austin siting at the piano and Mr Robertson was standing beside it.

I sat down next to Austin, he looked at me with the same dark eyes as last time. I looked over at Mr Robertson and I said.

"What are we doing here?"

"As both of you know, in three weeks time. You will sing your song at a bon fire but every double act has to sing two duets and two solos. That means Austin has to sing one solo and two duets and Ally has to sing two duets and one solo. All of the songs had to be written by the singers."

"Ok, so you want us to write three songs in three weeks time?" Austin asked.

"Yes, here is pieces of paper for the songs."

"Sure." Austin said.

"I'll be next door if you need me."

"Can we leave for lunch when the bell rings?" I said.

"Yes and be here everyday at this period ok?"

"Yes sir." I said.

"Yeah, whatever."

Mr Robertson walked to the next room and started to teaching his next class.

I played some random notes then I started to sing,

**Ally. **

**I'd like to say we give it try **

**I'd like to blame it all on life  
**

**maybe we just weren't right, but that's a lie, that's a lie**

**and we can deny it as much as we want**

**but in time our feeling will show**

**cause sooner or later **

**we'll wonder why we gave up**

**the truth is everyone knows **

**almost, almost is never enough **

**so close to being in love**

**if I would have know that you wanted me **

**the way I wanted you **

**then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart**

**but right in each other's arms **

When I was singing, Austin played the piano notes to my lyrics.

"Is this your solo song?" Austin asked while looking at the floor.

"No, we'll be singing this together. I feel this song is for both of us to sing."

"So is this where I start singing?"

"Yeah but first I need to write the lyrics for my part."

"Ok, whatever."

"Do you have a pen?"

"Yeah, it's in my bag."

As Austin passed his pen from his hand, his hand touched my hand. I quickly taken the pen from his hand and wrote the lyrics down.

I felt my cheeks heating up and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Austin cheeks going bright red.

After I wrote my part of the song, I started to write Austin part. When I finished, I shown Austin the lyrics for him to sing.

_Austin,_** Ally**_. Austin and Ally _

_if I could the change the world over night_

_there'd be no such thing as goodbye_

_you'd be standing right where you were_

_and we'd get the chance we deserve _

_try to deny it as much as you want_

_but in time our feeling will show_

_cause sooner or later _

_we'll wonder why we gave up_

_the truth is everyone knows_

_almost, almost is never enough_** (is never enough, babe)**

_we were so close to being in love _**( so close)**

**If I would have know that you wanted me**_ the way I wanted you, baby _

_then maybe we wouldn't be two worlds apart_

_but right here in each other's arms_

_and we almost, we almost knew what love was_

_but almost is never enough _

Austin started to lean in but the bell rang. I put the pieces of paper into my jeans pocket and walked to the locker to get bag.

I opened my locker, got my bag and put the pieces of paper in my bag.

I walked to the canteen, waited in line for my lunch when Cassidy come over to me with her friends.

"You will stay away from my boyfriend Austin."

"Why?"

"I don't want your dirty hands all over my cute boyfriend."

"Do you think I care like?"

"You will care after this."

She slapped in the face then I slapped her back in the face.

_**I hope you like this chapter, well Austin almost kissed Ally. **_

_**Sorry for the mistake in all of the other chapters. **_

_**My name will change, instead of Sweetcake773. It will be UselessScottishtigergirl556.  
**_

_**It will take longer to update this story because I'm starting another story called, The Rise Of The Killer Demons. **_

_**Which is your favorite chapter so far?**_

_**Do any of you have questions about the story? **_

_**this is the answer to Twilightlover7856 question. **_

_**Crystal Appearance: **_

_**Hair: Black shoulder hair with red highlights but the highlights colour will change.**_

_**Skin colour: middle dark skin.**_

_**Eye colour: Brown eyes**_

_**Height: 5,10**_

_**She will have the purple geek chic glasses on all the way from now on expect the party. **_

_**Do that answer your question Twilightlover7856?**_

_**From Sweetcake773 soon to be UselessScottishtigergirl556. xx**_


	10. The Dork Makeover: Chapter 10

I hold my cheek where it was slapped and I shouted angrily.

"WHAT THE HECK CASSIDY?"

"That's for being rude to me."

"Oh, you think I'm rude. You always pick on people who aren't rich, famous or hot. You always think about yourself before anyone even your family. And you cheat on your boyfriend Austin with a half-brained idiot Trent."

Everyone in the canteen went owww.

"None of the things you said are true."

"And to add that list, you are total lair with your pants on fire. Another one to the list, you are the most cold hearted person ever. You think you are so cool that you can rule the school. You are like all of the other girls expect you have lots of money. I know that Crystal has lots of money because her dad is Mr D but at least she is nicer than you."

"Yeah, she is right." Trish shouted.

"I heard you talking to your friends in Home.c, about how you are cheating on Austin with Trent and don't lie about it Cassidy."

"You will regret the day, you mess with me Ally Dawson."

"I'll be ready by then." I said while high-fiving Crystal and Trish.

"You'll be so upset that you never want to come back to this school ever again."

"You wish, Cassidy." Crystal said.

"You will regret Crystal and you big fatty Trish." One of Cassidy's friends said.

Then Dez who just stepped into the canteen, ran up to the girl who said rude things to Trish and slapped her in the face.

"You wish you never ever slapped my girlfriend." A jock said.

Then another jock came and punched Dez in the face. Then a freshman girl punched the jock that punched Dez in the face.

Everyone was shouting fight, fight for three minutes then the headteacher and Mrs Hay broken up the fight.

"Jade, Dez, Max and Benjamin go to the headteacher office now." Mrs Hay shouted.

"Everyone back to your lunch now." The headteacher shouted while going his office with Jade, Dez, Max and Benjamin.

I got first in line for lunch, I ordered jacket potatoes with tuna and sweetcorn. I payed for my lunch then I walked to the table where Crystal and Trish sat.

I saw the sadness in Trish's eyes, I put my hand on Trish's shoulder and said.

"It's ok, Dez was trying to protect you."

"No, it's not that."

"What is it?" Crystal asked.

"Well my mother has only eight days to live before she going to die."

"I'm really sorry for you Trish." I said.

"When do you find out?"

"When Ally was in the line getting her lunch."

"I'm really sorry Trish." Crystal said.

"Do you want us to leave you alone?" I asked.

"Yes please."

"Ok, come on Crystal. Let's go to the other side of canteen," I said while getting my jacket potatoes.

"Thank you for being so understands guys."

"It's ok that what friends do."

"See you in Art class." I said.

"See you in Art class too." Trish said sadly.

We walked to the other side of canteen and we started eating our lunch. Me and Crystal looked at Trish from time to time when we ate. By the fifth time we looked, Trish was gone. I guess she wanted to get away from the people in the canteen.

After I finished eating, I told Crystal that I was going to study in the library for my art test but first I went to my locker to get my school bag.

I saw Dez standing outside of the headteacher office, I walked over to Dez and sat down next to him.

"Why are you still here?" I asked.

"Mr Watson wants to see me after he finished talking everyone."

"Haven't you talked to him already about what happened at lunch time?"

"Yes but it's about somethings else. It's something about Trish."

"Oh, she find out that her mother only has eight days to live."

"Oh my god."

"Is she in the office?"

"Yep."

"Dez, Mr Watson wants to see now."

"Sure." He said as he got up from his seat.

"And he wants to see you too Ally."

"Sure." I said as I got up from my seat.

I walked through the door and sat down on the seat next to sad looking Trish. Dez was holding Trish's hand and trying to help her by saying good thing in her ear.

"As you all know, Trish's mother only has eight days to live. From tomorrow she will not be in school, Dez and Ally will give Trish's homework to her house. Ok?"

"Yes Mr Watson." I said.

"Yes Mr Watson." Dez said.

"Thank Mr Watson." Trish said while getting up from her seat and still holding Dez's hand.

"You're welcome, now enjoy the rest of your lunch time."

"We'll try sir." Dez said he as walked out of the office with Trish.

I walked out of the office to the library, I put my bag on the table. I got two books on art and study the whole two books for the whole lunch period.

When the bell rang, I put my notebook in my bag and put the books back. I walked to Music class to see Mr Robertson talking about the drums, lucky for me he had his back to everyone.

I tiptoe to my seat, sat down on my seat and wrote the notes for the drums. Mr Robertson let us go five minutes early to our next class.

I walked to art class and saw Trish standing next to the door. She was talking to Mrs Hay about how she don't want to be in class today.

Some how she got me out of art too. Trish walked over to me and we both walked outside to the bench area. We both sat down on the table.

"Do you want to help me with something?" I asked.

"With what?"

"Well you know my cousin Vanessa Marano."

"Yeah."

"Well she has a crush on Andrew Moon and Andrew Moon has a crush on Vanessa. So me and Crystal thought we could get them to together with the help from you, Maia and Amelia."

"Ok, what time do you want at your house?"

"I don't know because we haven't sort it out just yet."

"Can we do it today?"

"Sure."

"What time?" Trish said with a bit of happiness in her voice.

"How about five o'clock?"

"Yep, do you want me to text Maia and Amelia while you text Crystal?"

"Sure." I said while texting on my phone to Crystal.

A few minutes later I got a text back from Crystal, it said.

_Ok see u at five. _

Then Trish's mobile phone buzzed, she got a text from both of them. She showed me both of the texts.

_sure see u soon_

_yep, see u soon. _

"Can you text Dez to say don't drive me back home?" I said.

"Why?"

"I'm going to the Moon's house."

"What for?"

"I want to talk to Andrew."

"Why?"

"Well I want him to tell me that he has a crush on Vanessa."

"He not going to tell you."

"I know."

"How are you going to make him tell you?"

"I've got tricks up my sleeves."

"You are evil Ally."

"I know Trish." I said then me and Trish started laughing. We kept laughing until we had tears in our eye. I was happy to see Trish smiling and laughing.

"Can you take me to the Moon's house?"

"Sure but first I need to text Dez."

"Ok, I'll be next to your car."

I walked to Trish's purple and black land rover. I opened the door and stepped into the car. Trish should lock her car more because if I get into her car, anyone can.

I switched on the radio and closed my eyes for few second. When I opened my eyes again, I saw Trish driving away from the school car park.

After driving for 35 minutes to the school car park to the Moon's house. I put my school bag in the back of the car and got out of the car, I walked to the door and knocked on it.

It opened it to see Ant eating ice cream with chocolate sauce around his mouth.

"Hi Ally. Hi Trish, why are you here?"

"I want to talk to Andrew about something."

"Ok, come in. He just in the living room watching football with Dad and Alex."

"Ok." I said as I walked into the house and to the living room.

I saw Andrew, Alex and Mike cheering for the winning team at the TV. Trish sat down on the sofa next to Amelia.

"Hi ya Trish, Hi ya Ally. Why are you here?" Amelia asked.

"I want to talk to Andrew about something." I said while looking at Andrew who was still watching TV.

"Andrew, Ally wants you." Amelia shouted into his ears.

"Ok but you don't need to SHOUT AT MY EAR SIS." He said then shouted.

"Whatever big brother." Amelia said throwing a newspaper at him.

Andrew slapped Amelia in the head and got grounded by their dad for one weeks.

Me and Andrew walked to his bedroom, I sat down on the bed and Andrew sat next to me.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you think of Vanessa?"

"Well she is super kind and she is cute." He said the cute part quietly but I pretend not to notice.

"What did you say?"

"She is super kind."

"No before that."

"I don't say anything."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Ok, I said she is cute."

"Ok and don't worry, I won't tell her. Pinky promise?" I said holding my pinky finger.

"Promise," He said holding his pinky finger then we did it.

I walked out of the bedroom with a big smile on my face, I went to the living room to see Ant, Alex, Mike, Mimi and Austin watching TV. And Amelia and Trish were both reading magazines about the latest fashion, sport and music.

I sat down next to Austin, he looked at me with the same dark eyes but I just looked away from his eyes to Amelia and Alex.

I saw Amelia looking at Alex with dreamily eyes, I really wish that Amelia and Alex would tell each other that they love each other.

I looked at the clock, it said 4:05.

"Trish, can you drive me back to my house?"

"Sure, Ally."

I got up from the sofa and walked out of the house into Trish's car. After another 35 minutes of driving, I was at my house. I got my school bag, hopped out of the car and waved goodbye to her as she drove away.

I knocked on my own door and waited for someone to answer it. Dez opened the door and I walked past him to my bedroom. I put my school bag on the floor, I taken my shoes off and put them in the closet.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen to see a worried looking aunt Peace and Uncle Dave.

"Where have you been?" Peace asked worriedly.

"I was at Austin's house." I said while buttering my toast.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"I needed to talk to Andrew."

"About what?" Asked Peace.

I can't tell them about what I talking to Andrew about, so I lied.

"Umm, I was talking to him about the party on Friday."

Luckily Peace and Dave saw past my lying,

"Ok then but tell us first." Peace said.

"Yes, aunt Peace."

Then Vanessa came in with a dog. A white Finnish Lapphund, it was drinking water from a bowel.

"Where did you get that dog?" Peace asked.

"Maia said that this dog would be taken down next week if he wasn't re-homed by Friday. So I felt so sad, so I said that I would take in it."

"Vanessa, this isn't your house. It's your uncle Lester house," Dave said.

"I know but before I got him. I called uncle Lester and he said that it's was ok."

"Ok but I find out that you are lying, well you know that I don't forgive people easily."

"Me and Dave will pay half of the vet bill and you will pay the other half ok?"

"Yes uncle Dave." Vanessa said jumping up and down happily.

"Anyway what it's name?" I asked then patting on the dog's head.

"It's name is Rafe."

"What a weird name." Said Dave.

"It's mean wolf."

"Aunt, Uncle." I said

"Yes dear." Said Peace.

"I'm having Amelia, Crystal, Trish and Maia over here at five o'clock."

"Ok but no funny business."

"Sure."

"Can I join you?" Vanessa asked.

"Don't you have something to do?"

I was hoping that she had something else to do for the rest of the day.

"Oh yeah, I need to go to the mall."

Thank god, my heart was leaping out of my chest.

Vanessa's mobile phone buzzed, she got her phone out of her denim jacket pocket.

"It's a text from Katie, she said that she want to meet me now." Vanessa said.

"Ok, see you later." Dave said.

"Bye everyone," She said as she walked out of the kitchen.

I walked upstairs to my room and plopped on my bed. I grabbed my phone in my school bag and saw I had two texts and one missing call.

The first text was from a nobody because it had no name on it, the text says.

_To my dear beautiful Ally. I hope you love the message I wrote to you. Meet me at the park tonight at midnight. I hope to see there. _

The other text was from Vanessa, it said.

_Go to the mall after school tomorrow, I'm going to a posh party at Crystal's house and we are going dress shopping. _

The miss call was from Aunt Peace and Dave.

I don't know what to do about the first text, I'll tell the girls and see what they think I should do.

I thought I might have a nap before the girls arrived, I slowly fell asleep as time went by.

I heard the doorbell rang when I woke up from my nap, I got up from my bed and walked downstairs. I saw Maia, Crystal and Trish was on the sofa talking to each other. I wonder why is Amelia.

Then Amelia came out of the kitchen with a large bowel of popcorn and put on the coffee table. I jumped on the sofa next to Amelia.

"Is Vaneesa here than" Maia asked while chosing what movie to watch.

"No, she is meeting Katie somewhere." I said.

"Well that's good."

"Why are we watching a movie?" I asked.

"Well if Vanessa walks in when we are talking about getting her and Andrew together then we can say that we were watching a movie."

"Good idea," Trish said while eating popcorn.

"So what movie are we watching?" Crystal said.

"Another cinderella story." Maia said.

"Is it the one with Selena Gomez in it?" Trish asked.

"Yep," Maia said.

"Ally, why did you come to my house?" Amelia asked.

"I wanted to make sure that Andrew has a crush on Vanessa."

"Ok." Amelia said.

"So how are we going to get them together?" Trish asked.

"Well I'm going dress shopping with her at the mall tomorrow after school."

"And me and my family are hanging at the beach and the mall after school tomorrow."

After two hours of talking how to get them together, we finally got a idea for it but I'm not going to tell you until tomorrow.

"Em... guys, can I ask you something?" I said.

"Sure," They all said.

"I've a text that said, "_To my dear beautiful Ally. I hope you love the message I wrote to you. Meet me at the park tonight at midnight. I hope to see there." _What do you thin -k I should do?"_  
_

"I think you should go," Maia said.

"Me too," Trish said.

"Me three but take someone with you just instead it's a trick." Amelia said.

"I would go with Amelia's idea," Crystal said while getting up from the sofa.

"And I need to go now."

"What for Crystal?" Maia asked.

"My dad wants me home by 7:45 and it takes me at least 35 minutes to get here to my house."

"Ok bye." Maia, Trish and Amelia said at the same time.

"See you soon."

"See you guys." She said as walked out of the door.

Two hours later, everyone had left and gone back home.

I've had a shower and I dried my hair now I'm reading a book. When I was just at the last chapter, Vanessa came into my room.

"Ally, can I tell you something?"

"Sure Vanessa."

"I've almost told Andrew that I'm in love with him."

"Why are you telling now this?"

"You are the only one who know about this."

I'm not the only one anymore.

"Let's just hope we don't bump into him tomorrow at the mall."

"Yeah, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Vanessa."

I bookmarked the page I was on and asleep until it was 11:20pm. I got up from my bed, I put my black converses and walked downstairs. I saw Crystal's car outside my house, I grabbed my coat and walked outside.

Crystal was sleeping in the car, I opened the car door and slammed it closed which waken up Crystal.

"I'm super sorry but I'm sleepy."

"How about I've drive the car?"

"Sure."

We both got out the car and switched places. I slammed my door closed then off we went to the park. I parked the car at the far end of the park and walked into the park, I walked to the middle of the park and saw a boy about my age standing in front of a tree.

I walked to the boy and said,

"Are the boy who send me the text?"

"Yes," He said as he turned around. It was my crush Dallas. Oh My God it was him along.

"Dallas."

"Are you surprised?"

"Em..em..em, yeah."

"Will you be my boyfriend?" He asked.

I kissed him on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" I said with a big smile on my face.

**Thank you for your review, there are so awesome. **

**Thank you everyone who fav, followed or review the story. **

**I hope you like the chapter. :)**

**see you soon, UselessScottishtigergirl556. xx**


	11. Author Note

I'm really sorry about the last chapter,

I'll write the right sentence here.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

I'm super sorry.

Hope I'm forgive


End file.
